Loving the Youkai
by Ai Lirimaer
Summary: Sesshomarou is injured. Inuayasha is with Kikyo. Little Rin considers Kagome her mother...and whats this? Kagome is falling in love with the Lord of the Western Lands! Could the Western Lord be falling for her too? Read to find out! SessKag fic
1. Night Sky and Distant Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Sesshomarou, this makes me very sad….oh well!**

**A/N: Ok ok, I really need to update on my other fics but this is something that I have been thinking about doing for the longest time, so now, I am going to just get this off my chest, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it and please please review!!! Thanks, PriestessTaisho**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter One: Night Sky and Distant Thoughts**

Kagome was standing just outside of Kaedes' hut looking out at the night sky. It was a calm beautiful night and she was just glad she was spending it with friends. Although she was no longer able to spend these kind of nights with Inuyasha, she had come to a point were, she didn't really mind spending them alone, or just with her other friends from this era.

"I really hope he is doing ok, I know how happy he was after I returned Kikyou to her more human form, now all I need is the rest of the Sacred Jewel and then I can fully return her to her previous body. I'm just so glad that Inuyasha is happy now….."

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, I am going to return Kikyou, I am going to bring her back."

"Wha--what for? Why are you going to do that?"

"Because I know you still love her, you will always love her, Inuyasha, you know that as well as I do, she was the first human you trusted. I understand how you feel, and at last I have finally come to terms with it, I still want to be your friend, but I also want you to be happy."

"Kagome…"

"It's alright, I promise. This isn't just for you, its for her as well. I know she loved you, just as I know she is missing you right now. So I will bring her back to the living, although, until the Jewel is completed, she still won't be fully living like we are right now, but at least you can see her. That's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but Kagome, what about you, is this really what you want?"

"All I want is for you to truly be happy, so yes, Inuyasha, this is what I want."

**End Flashback**

She shook herself from her thoughts and continued to gaze at the night sky. She was counting the stars when a familiar voice, though one she had not heard in a while, caught her ear.

'Him….'

**A/N: hehe it's a cliffy, not to mention this is insanely short, but I will write more soon, I promise, so please, I'm begging you, please review and tell me what you think!! Arigato!**

**PriestessTaisho**

**Press the blue/purple button!!**


	2. The Dream Encounter

**Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own them……**

**A/N: The last chappie was super short, so I will try to make this one a little longer! This chappie will focus mostly on Sesshy and Kagome (yay) so I hope you enjoy, review, onegei!!**

**Loving a Youkai**

**Chapter Two: The Dream Encounter**

Yep, it was him, perhaps in all his glory, he might have shown up another time, a time when she wasn't so lonely, a time when she didn't wish for him to hold her, any time but now.

It hadn't been that long since the last time they had met. However, the last time they met, it was because Rin was sick, and her lord didn't know what to do. Why was he here now though, what business did he have here, tonight? The young miko wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.

"Lord Sesshomarou."

"Priestess Kagome."

'Too formal.' she thought.

"Why are you here, is Rin okay, does she need me, is there a problem?" she spoke rather quickly, she wanted to know his reason for being here tonight.

He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like one of Inuyasha's 'kehs' only, much more mature, much more….she figured that her thinking should stop there before she thought about their last meeting. The meeting in which he spoke of his jealousy towards his younger brother, the fact that he wanted the love of a woman, but one woman in particular.

That woman, he had decided, was Kagome.

Perhaps it was true that he had fallen in love with her the moment he met her, even though, he did try to kill her, it had only been to piss Inuyasha off enough for him to show his true power. He wondered if she had felt the same way about him.

'Yeah, right…' he thought, 'she would never want to be with me, a youkai, after all she is a human, miko or not, she is still a human.'

She stepped closer to him, and in time, closer still, she didn't stop until there was only a small bit of moonlight shining between them.

"You didn't answer me…."

"You never gave me the chance to."

"Yes I…." she was cut short by his embrace (AN, you thought I was gonna say 'kiss'!! ha ha)

Her mind started racing, her heart was catching up to pace with her mind when at last she realized that she was supposed to breathe.

'Why is he doing this, did he really mean everything he said last time, could he have meant it? Oh, why do I care, he's so warm, and this just feels right, should it feel like this, why do I feel like this, is he feeling this too?' her thoughts continued to race around in her mind.

He nuzzled he mouth against her ebony hair, taking in her scent, remembering it forever. It was moments like this that made him think that maybe, just maybe, she could fall in love with him.

'What!? Love I, Sesshomarou, lord of the Western Lands do not fall in love!' he forgot whom he was holding in his arms, she heard every word.

"Why can't you, why can't you love me?" her words were soft and quiet, she laid her head against his firm chest and sighed, this made her feel so at peace, did it not do the same for him.

"Because, we could never be together, I am a demon, you are a miko, do you see the difference?" he had no idea how much his words hurt her, but at the same time they prompted her to push him a little further.

"Does it really matter, if we love each other, then does it really matter?"

That caught him off guard.

"Do you love me?"

"………….."

"Kagome…"

"…………"

"Dammit Kagome.."

Tears slipped down her pale cheeks, she looked up and met his gaze.

"Yes, I love you, but I also have a commitment to finish collecting the Shikon No Tama, until then, I cannot be with you…" she stopped short as a fresh bunch of tears slipped away.

"Could I not come to see you then?" his words were no longer full of anger, but now of worry, would he lose her to something this foolish?

"Would you want to, I mean, if you can't have me as your mate, then why have me at all?"

"Kagome…"

"You taught me that love isn't about what everyone else thinks, just the two of us, don't you remember telling me that? Why don't you try to go by your own words this time, for our sake."

She met his gaze

"Sesshomarou…"

That was when she snapped out of it, looking up, she found that one part of her dream was true, there in front of her was Rin and Lord Sesshomaro himself. As always he had his signature 'I don't care' look on his face, while Rin was over excited to be anywhere near Kagome.

"Priestess."

"My Lord."

"Its been awhile."

"Yes it…" she stopped short, just as in her dream, except this time what stopped her was the massive amount of blood on the youkai lords shoulder.

"You're….you're hurt."

"Come to the castle, if you wish, Rin would like for you to come along." with that Rin nodded her head, she was quiet and now Kagome knew why.

"You shouldn't travel like that you know, you will only further the damage to your wounds."

"Like I said, come to the castle, if it should please you to." at the end of his monotone sentence, he turned and seemingly disappeared into the night.

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand

"He wants you to come with us, Priestess, please come along." she smiled her 'please smile' that all kids have and Kagome could only giggle.

"Of course, we can't let him wander around like that with that kind of injury!"

"Yay, lets go!!" Rin shouted

**A/N: Muhahahah, another cliffy!! Well sorta ,I promise I will stop doing that soon!!, Please review, I'm begging you!!!!! Arigato for reading this!!!**


	3. Arrival at the Castle

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, still wishing I did….grrr…oh well!**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers, just to let you know, I am sorta writing this 'on the whim' so to speak, so if I start sounding crazy (other than the fact that I am) now you will know why! Well, please review, the more reviews I get the more I will update!! **

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter Three: Arrival at the Castle**

It was cold. Very cold.

That was the first thing that Kagome had noticed, the icy cold as they pasted across the mountains. Although they had been riding on Sesshomarous' cloud, the cold still seemed to be catching up to them.

Rin shivered. Kagome pulled the young girl closer to her. Sesshomarou looked over at the two humans hunched together and had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

'So weak.' he thought.

Some time later, they finally arrived at the castle, the young miko only looked on in utter disbelief that only two people really lived here. Well that was minus the servants the youkai lord had on hand.

"Wow. This is, well this is…huge." she stuttered

"Not really, its rather pathetic." the demon lord and is ever so monotone voice answered.

"That's just your opinion, I think its massive…." her voice was soft, but he heard it just fine, thanks to his incredible hearing.

"Hmph." that was all he gave in return, but strangely it was just enough to make her heart skip a beat. The only problem was, she didn't understand why she was feeling like this. What could he have done to make her feel this way. Maybe she had always felt this way, but why were her feelings so strong now? It just didn't make any sense.

"Priestess…"

She was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what, oh, I'm sorry. I must have been er…."

"Day dreaming?"

He finished her sentence. Only this time he felt that odd connection too.

'What is this, why do I feel this way for a miko, why is my heart racing?' with that thought still in his mind he walked towards Rin and naturally she followed closely behind her lord, Kagome walked behind them along with Jaken.

'Why do I feel like walking around his home is so normal, why do I feel so safe here?' thoughts flooded her mind as she followed behind the youkai and the little orphan girl.

"You may stay here, this will be you resting quarters." his tone was icy, yet she sensed a small bit of pain within that cold voice.

'His wounds' she remembered. 'How could he not be in pain from that by now?'

Sesshomarou put his hand on Rins' shoulder and gently pushed her away from Kagomes' room, and once the little girl was out he turned to the miko with an odly devilish sort of look.

"Once you are settled, you may come into my quaters to heal my wound if you wish to."

Such simple words, yet they made her heart jump and perhaps even skip a beat. The youkai lord had asked her to his room. No, it wasn't like it was meant to be romantic in any way, but still, it was _his_ room.

She shuddered at the thought. The two of them alone in his room, what could come of it, if anything?

'Should I go?'

**A/N: this is a cliffy but that is only b/c I don't have a lot if time and I still have to think of what is going to happen next , so gomen for the cliffy, I promise I will make it up to my dear reviewers!! Please review, the more reviews, the more chappies I put up!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanks for reading!! Ja priestesstaisho**


	4. The Youkai Lords' Bedroom and the Gift

**Disclaimer: still don't own 'em, darn!!**

**A/N: this chappie might be short b/c I am doing this on a limb, so forgive me, but I am going to try to put up two chapters every day, as long as I continue to get reviews. Thanks to my reviewers!!!**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter Four: A Youkai Lords' Bedroom**

'I have to go to him, he's hurt, and for once he actually needs the assistance of a human.' her mind was screaming at her not to step one foot into his room, while on the other side her heart was begging her to go on ahead and help the young youkai.

Alas, she sided with her heart.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly on the large door.

Moments passed.

After a short time, she heard a soft, but rather pained voice asking who it was.

"Kagome."

'_You know, the one you asked to come along with you to this oversized mansion!'_

There was silence for a moment, then a soft, much softer 'you may enter' was heard. She gathered up the rest of her courage and gently pushed the door open. The sight that met her brown eyes made her want to cry. Sesshomarou, lord of the Western Lands, was covered in blood, a pained expression marked his sharp handsome face. The fear in his eyes nearly made her sick, she had never seen him even look afraid, but now it was obvious that he was.

She walked to him quickly, immediately placing her hand across his left arm to help slow the bleeding, the moment she touched him, a soft blue glow surrounded her and the place were his flesh met hers'.

She spoke a few soft words and gently squeezed his injured limb until what sounded like a whimper came from him, he closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he could feel the flesh on his arm seemingly re-appearing, the scar across his face disappeared, and before he could begin to say anything to the young miko, he felt a light jolt in is right side, the next time he looked down towards that area, his right arm was once again whole.

"My…my…my arm…."

'She gave me back my arm.' he thought

"Why, why did you do that?"

"Because everyone is better off with two arms…" she giggled just before her weakened body almost forced her to faint. He caught her just as she was about to hit the floor and laid her on his huge bed where he had been laying.

He gently placed a fur blanket over the girls pale body, being extra careful not to hurt her in any way. This was his new found savior, but now that they were alone, and he had the time to think, he was starting to….

'No, no I can't fall in love with her.' he stopped himself

'I will not fall in love with her.' he was more or less trying to make his self to believe what he was thinking, unfortunately, it wasn't working.

After some time, she awoke to him staring at her nervously. She smiled, it was obvious she was about to say something when out of nowhere, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Arigato"

**A/N: Sorry this is super short, but its really late and I'm really tired so I will write a longer chapter tomorrow. Please review!!!! The more reviews, the more chapters!!! Thanks for reading my fic!! Ja Priestesstaisho**


	5. Sweet Thank yous' and the Adopted Mom

**Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own them….**

**A/N: thanks for all of the reviews, I love you guys! I will be updating soon after this chappie thanks to you guys, I'm really glad you like it so far, there will be lemons but don't worry, they won't be tacky, just natural ( I think)! Thanks again, guys, ja PT**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter Five:Sweet thank yous'and the Adopted Mom**

Rin had been on the other side of the door, it just so happened that the moment she peeked around the corner of the door, she caught Lord Sesshomarou placing a light and gentle kiss on the Priestess' forehead. All the little girl could do was smile, this made her extremely happy.

'Maybe I will have a mommy after all…' she thought.

Kagome froze.

'Did he just…did he just kiss me? Well it was just my forehead, and he could just be happy, but, he still kissed me….wow….'

It was as though he could read the young miko's mind. He smiled at her and placed her hand within his and squeezed gently.

He carefully rubbed the tips of her fingers along his jaw line, until he brought them to his lips where he gently placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, sending chills down her spine.

She didn't know what to say, so thinking to herself, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Your welcome, Lord Sesshomarou."

He stared at her, he was refusing to let her break their gaze, he held it there until out of nowhere a sharp gasp shook them from their staring contest.

"Rin."

The little girl hadn't noticed until just then that her Lord had his right arm again.

"My Lord, my Lord, its back, you have your arm back!" she screamed with delight.

The youkai lord just shook his head, made a sound of what seemed to Kagome to be slight embarrassment in the back of his throat, stood and walked away.

Kagome jumped, something made her not want him to leave, she just didn't know what that something was yet.

"Lord Sesshomarou…"

He turned back and looked at her with warm eyes, not like the ones she had seen the night before, when he had come to get her, they were icy, now his eyes held a comforting warmth to them.

"Arigato… I mean it…"

He nodded, taken aback by this comment, what had he done for her other than cover her up to keep her from catching a cold?

'Women.' he thought as he left the room.

This was Rins' chance to come in, now she could talk to the priestess in peace, well, some what.

"Miss Kagome," she said

Kagome smiled, "Yes Rin?"

"Um, do you…um…like my lord?"

That was one question she didn't expect to hear from the little girl, it was the same question she had asked herself before.

"To be honest, Rin, I really don't know."

"Oh, well that's ok, I was just wondering anyways!"

That kid was always hyper, but she made Kagome laugh, so things were still good.

"Um, Miss Kagome, can I ask you something else?"

"Rin, you can ask me anything, as long as you don't put 'Miss' in front of my name, please just call me Kagome, ok?"

"Ok, well um…do you have any kids?"

"No…why?"

"Do you want one, because I want a mommy, and I just know that my lord likes you and that you two would just make the perfect match, and then you could be my mommy, and I would promise to always be good, anything you want in a child, I just know I could do it! Please, at least think about it."

"Does that mean you want to call me mom?" Kagome was fighting her tears, but it was a worthless battle, of course they won.

"Yes, please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you sad." Rins' frown broke Kagomes' heart, but through her tears, she smiled.

"I would love for you to call me mom, I would love to have you as my own daughter, so please don't be sad, these are tears of joy, not sadness, I promise."

"Oh thank you mommy, thank you thank you thank you!" the little girl literally jumped onto Kagomes' lap and wrapped both of her tiny arms around her.

"You are most welcome, my darling." Kagomes' voice was very mother like, which surprised her, but she didn't care, Rin had been hurt before so now she had decided to help fix that painful hole in the orphan girls little heart, it wasn't going to be easy, but it was going to be worth it.

Little known to the two girls, Sesshomarou had been watching them the whole time. And now, his heart was torn, half of him was terrified that Kagome wasn't going to be able to stay, and now Rin had gone and adopted Kagome as her mom. The other half of him was so pleased that Kagome seemed to be getting along well with Rin, now he was only hoping that things would become the same way between him and Kagome.

Which brought him to another problem.

He was falling in love with her.

He didn't want the feelings that she had seemingly brought out of him to go away now, he was getting attached to her far too quickly, although, he didn't want to let her go. He longed now to hold her in his arms, and protect her from everything that could even hurt a strand of her long ebony hair.

'Kagome…' his thoughts were broken by Rin, who came running by, dragging her new mother with her.

"Come on mommy, lets go play!" she squealed with delight.

"I'm right behind you!" Kagome followed the little girl until she walked by Sesshomarou, who then pulled her aside and said he wanted to thank her for giving both him and Rin something they hadn't had in a while.

"Arigato, for giving us peace, and making her smile…"

She was about to say something, when, just as before he cut her off, only this time, he didn't place a kiss on her forehead.

He leaned down gently pulling her closer to him, and carefully, as though not to hurt her, placed a sweet, gentle and caring kiss on her lips.

Her mind raced, his thoughts made him want her more.

'He's…he's…kissing me…'

He wanted more, but he pulled away running his clawed fingers through her soft ebony hair, he knew better than to go any further, not yet anyways.

She smiled at him, well actually, she smiled at the noticeable blush forming across his cheeks, even with his demonic markings, you could still tell that he was blushing.

The funny thing was, it was his blushing, that made her blush.

He was about to say something when she pulled away. He looked at her confused of this sudden change, when he noticed a shadow coming around the corner.

"Shows over, you can come out now, musume, I caught you." Kagome's voice was sweet and endearing. Quietly, Rin stuck her head around the corner and giggled.

"Come on, okaasan, hurry up and come play with me!"

"I'm coming." she left Sesshomarou with a sweet smile. He grabbed her arm to stop her, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Mata aimasho, ne."

"Of course." she said with a smile before going to catch up with Rin.

"I'll be waiting."

**Japanese Translation:**

**Musume: Daughter**

**Okaasan: Mother**

**Mata aimasho, ne: Lets meet again, ok**

**A/N: Yay, one more chappie done, gomen, this will probably be all that I write today b/c I have to review some of my fav fics that I am way behind on! Well, you know the drill, the more reviews, the faster I update, so please review, and thanks again to my current reviewers, you guys rock! Thanks for reading! Ja PT**


	6. Realization of Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them….**

**A/N: WOW! I have received a lot of reviews for this story and I am sooo happy about it! This chapter is going to be kind of short b/c I really don't have a lot of time to write today, but I will definitely catch up on all of this tomorrow. I can't do anything else b/c its like pouring here, which really sucks, but I will get over it! Thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys kick donkey butt (trying to be PG there)! Ja PT**

**angelmaiden: you begged, I delivered! Please don't hurt yourself clapping, thanks for the review!**

**Brittany: I'm glad you love it! They are a cute couple, thanks for the review!**

**Emily Snider: aww I'm so happy you think that I am a good writer, that helps a lot, I really do want to be a writer once I graduate, so maybe you will be able to read more of my stuff later! Thanks for the review hun!**

**Animeangel290: I just kinda came up with the thought of Rin really wanting a mommy, so I gave her one! Thanks for the review!**

**Silverspun: thanks for the review, I'm glad I'm on your watch list!**

**M.I.A.: a new reviewer! I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I love your penname, thanks for the review!**

**Miss Krux: I know what you mean about Sesshy getting to show is caring side, but wait it gets better later on in the story! I promise, thanks for reviewing!**

**TwistedBlackandRedRose: thanks for reviewing!**

**Inlovewithsesshomaru: thanks hun, of course I would notice what you are saying, everyone should! **

**Black Hands: thanks, don't worry, I won't forget!**

**Aya SL: hehe, I get hyper too, so have no fear, the next chapter is here! Thanks!**

**Blackrosebunny: I like your penname, thanks for the review!**

**Inhales deep breaths wow, that was a lot of shout-outs to give… cracks knuckles, thinks about what this chapter will be about….thinks some more….. Ah ha, I got it! **

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter Six: Realization of Hidden Feelings**

It wasn't long before Rin was played out.

"Poor thing, you must be so tired after all that…." Kagome giggled at the sleeping little girl.

"I feel so bad for you, it must have been so hard without your parents…"

"I'm sure it was."

Kagome smiled, "My Lord…"

She felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders, getting braver, she laid her head against his arm. It was clear that he didn't expect that from her, by his sharp intake of breath, she could tell that she was amusing him.

He smiled, then without thought, he stroked her cheek with his other hand, drawing a light whimper from somewhere within her soul. He quickly pulled away, for fear that he had hurt her in some strange way. He didn't get very far before she stood herself up and met his soft, yet frightened gaze.

"What's wrong?" there was a small sadness in her soft, pure voice that gnawed at his heart.

"Why do you think anything is wrong?" he questioned her, trying to find the origin of her sadness.

"You pulled away…you didn't hurt me, really, I…well…I …I liked it…" she trailed off and before he could say anything, Rin stirred and Kagome's motherly instinct took affect and she rushed to the child's side, lifting the tiny girl onto the bed and gently tucking her in, Kagome placed a soft kiss on Rin's forehead.

She turned around to see Sesshomarou staring at her, with a baffled look crossing his daringly handsome features.

'Why does he have to be so darn handsome?' her heart was pounding, and it literally stopped when he began to walk away.

"Onegeii, wait…gomen nasai, iku na, onegei.." it sounded like she was begging, but in her own way, she was.

He spun around smelling her tears and hearing the weak voice that came out of this tiny, sad human. He wanted to run to her, but instead, he caught himself, and just stood there staring at her.

"Naku na, do shimashita ka?" he asked in his own language, his voice seemed worried. An odd tone for such a great youkai lord, she thought.

She said nothing

"Dame da!" he growled

The obviously frustrated youkai walked to the tearful miko, grabbed her arm, and because of his ego, lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried the still crying girl to his room.

He sat her on his bed, turned and went to shut the door. She looked at her newest surroundings and it hit her.

'I'm in his room…' she stood quickly and straightened herself up, waiting for him to look at her again. Which all in all, he was more afraid of looking at her right now than any other time, they were alone, in his room, with the door locked.

No nothing bad could happen here, not.

He met her gaze.

'Bad idea…' his thoughts raced around his head, making him wonder if he had made the right choice in bringing her here. And by the look on her face, he hadn't.

"Why did you bring me here!"

Yep, this was a _bad _idea.

He lowered his head, for a moment everything was silent, he heard her walking towards him.

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea…' he looked up.

_Slap_

Or not.

He rubbed his right cheek, were, for the first time, a woman, a _human_ none the less had struck him. He would have killed anyone else, anyone else but _her_. She was different.

That was an understatement.

Once again, he looked up at the now raging miko, but this time, he didn't give her the chance to lash out at him again, instead, he grabbed her left hand and pulled her with a little more force than what he had wanted to use, but it was necessary to make her move at all.

Once she was just close enough, he slid his other hand delicately around her lower back, she opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the freeing of her left hand, and the clawed finger covering her mouth.

"Hanasu na…"he said softly. With one swift motion he captured her lips with his and pulled her into his kiss.

He carefully slid his tongue over her soft lips, it was an obvious sign that he wanted entrance into her mouth, although he didn't think she would pick up on it.

Boy was he wrong.

The young miko from another word gently placed her arms around his neck, and gave him entrance to her sweet mouth. She deepened the kiss without him even asking for it, it was as though she simply knew.

Well she _did._

He pulled away, ending the kiss that seemed to have brought them closer in less than a few minutes. He nuzzled his forehead against hers, a very romantic and peaceful moment between the two of them.

She knew she had to ask him, she just had to know, especially now, after that kiss, but would he be honest with her, or would he hide his feelings?

"My lord.."

"Sesshomarou." his words were gentle, but they took her by surprise, no one who still lived called him by his given name, no one…

"Sesshomarou…" she blushed just from saying his name.

"Where does this put us? I mean, are you determined to hide what just happened and what happened earlier from everyone?"

"Is that what you want?" he wasn't sure what she was asking of him, but he was going to try to understand.

"Well…yes, yes it is what I want, but is it what you want?"

He blushed.

"Yes, it is what I want, but speak nothing of it to the half-bread."

She couldn't help but giggle.

"And what about him, don't you care for him as well?"

She smiled at his concern.

"I brought his true love back for him, the only thing else that there is continuing to tie us together is the Sacred Jewel, once that is re-forged, I will no longer have any ties to your brother."

"Good…if I am to have you, I wish to have you all to myself."

He didn't mean to say that.

Her eyes questioned what he had just said, but she saw the discomfort in his face and decided that it had been his ego talking and not to worry about it, she didn't need to anyways, after all he did have a big ego, so this was expected.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips, walking away, he opened the door and smiled at her. She followed his lead and left his massive room, smiling as she left.

He smiled at her again, and in a low, husky voice, spoke closely to her ear he said:

"One day, soon I should hope, you will have the pleasure of sleeping in my bed, with me."

That caught her off guard, as he walked her to her room, and placed a kiss on her cheek, smiling at the beautiful girl, he spoke once more, softer this time.

"Oyasumi nasai, utsukushii."

She smiled, and slipped into her bedroom and off to peaceful dreams. He stood there and watched her through the hole in the door until she fell asleep, it was only then, when at last he decided to leave her and go to his own quarters to think about what had just happened.

Those thoughts made him smile.

**Japanese Translation:**

**Onegeii: Please**

**Gomen Nasai: I'm sorry**

**Iku na: Don't go**

**Naku na: Don't cry**

**Do shimashita ka: What's the matter?**

**Hanasu na: Don't speak**

**Oyasumi nasai: Good night**

**Utsukushii: Beautiful**

**A/N: Yay, another chappie done! Personally this is my favorite chappie so far, so please review and tell me what you think, ok! Thanks again to all of my reviewers, as always you guys rock! And you know the drill the more review, the faster I update! So press the blue/purple blurple if I may, button and review! Thanks for reading! Ja PT**


	7. Ohayo, Utsukushii

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em…**

**A/N: Wow! I am up to 43 reviews! Thank you guys sooo much, I'm so glad that you like it! Well, I won't make this a long a/n, b/c I have a lot of shout-outs to give, so thanks again! PT**

**Emily Snider: I'm glad you like Sess/Kag fics, and I'm really glad that you like this story, thanks!**

**Parasite Eve: thanks hun, and yay for the short chappie (hehe) no more make-up, right?**

**Sapphire767: thanks for the review, have no fear, Sango and Miroku will be in this fic as well, and I am trying to come up with a little friend for Shippo!**

**kitsune'sangelofflames: Wow, I have a plushie of him too! Thanks so much for the review!**

**Tiny Snow Fairy999: thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!**

**Miss Krux: thanks for noticing my hard work for the Japanese thing, I am taking online courses and I thought it would be fun to add in a little bit here and there, I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Angel6582: I'm so happy that you like this, and I'm glad you stopped to read this fic too! You rock! Thanks for the review!**

**Jewel of Souls: thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!**

**Angelmaiden: thanks for the reviewcatches award and plushie and screams 'I got it, I got it! Go me! hehe **

**Marianne: I'm sorry for sending you the rain! I hope it goes away, I was gonna put up another chappie last night, but we had some horrible thunderstorms so that was out of the question! Thanks for your review!**

**Paige: thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!**

**Kagome of the Western Lands: omg, I love your penname, thanks for the review!**

**takes deep breaths, relaxes hands (darn they hurt!) prepares to write another chapter ok I'm better now, thanks again peeps! Here's the next chappie, I hope you like it!**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 7: Ohayo, utsukushii ( Good Morning, Beautiful)**

He left his room very early the next morning, he wanted to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes.

Was that a bad thing.

He decided it wasn't and entered quietly into her room.

He smiled.

She was to perfect for her own good, she looked so peaceful when she slept. His thoughts trailed back to the night before, and how startled she had been when he had pulled her into his arms. It was now, that he once again longed to hold her close, at least that was he knew she was safe.

'I have to ask her if she wants to be with me… I have to know.'

Damn, his thoughts were giving him a headache. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. He just wanted to keep her all to himself, to make sure that half-breed would never get the chance to lay his hands on her again.

The thought made his skin crawl.

His princess stirred in her sleep. His eyes shot up to the place where she lay and saw the frightened look across her face.

It took him less then two seconds to reach her side.

She was crying in her sleep, something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. He lightly shook her, to end the nightmare that she was trapped in; when shaking didn't work, he pressed his lips to hers and called her name softly.

She stopped crying, and ever so slowly, she opened those beautiful brown eyes. She held his gaze until she once again began to cry, this time, into his shoulder.

"Naku na, onegeii, naku na." his words were soft he hated to see her cry.

She didn't stop.

"Do shimashita ka?"

At last she looked up at him. What she said next scared him, but it also made him happy.

"I…I thought I was going to lose you…" she trailed off.

He wasn't exactly sure what he should say now, so instead, he just pulled her closer.

"I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"Nando?" his words softened.

"I saw him, he was determined to kill you…" she couldn't continue

"Dare?"

"Naraku.." she sobbed "He said he was going to kill you, because you wouldn't join him…" she stopped, and looked up at the youkai who was holding her.

"I don't want you to die…I …I can't lose you…" she laid her head against his chest until he gently pulled away from her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, so go back to sleep, ne."

She only nodded her head, but she gave him one of those perfect sunny smiles of hers and he knew she would be ok.

He watched her fall back asleep, he thought about going back to his room, but was worried that she might have another nightmare, so gaining a little more courage, he laid down beside the young miko and closed his eyes, just to rest for awhile.

**Some time later…**

Kagome opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were two beautiful hazel orbs staring back at her. Then the owner of those orbs spoke, his voice rather husky from sleep or rest, or whatever he called it.

"Ohayo, utsukushii, how did you sleep?"

Her heart nearly stopped.

"Uh, fine, after that nightmare was over." she snuggled closer to him, which made him a little bit more courageous, causing him to slide his hand over her hip, placing it across her stomach.

She had just died and gone to heaven.

He smiled at the sharp blush that made its way across her cheeks, she was so beautiful when she blushed, it made him think of more ways he could get the woman to blush…

'Oh no, stop right there Sesshomarou…' he scolded himself for thinking like that while he was in bed with her.

"We should get up, I don't think you want Rin to see us like this…" she smiled

"Hmph."….'darn kid' he thought, leaving her side.

She couldn't help but giggle at his antics, then something else hit her.

"Sesshomarou…"

"Yes?"

"What exactly did you mean last night?"

"Itsu?"

"When you said, that one day I would have the pleasure of sleeping in your bed."

"What do you want to know about it?"

"When…umm…when is that 'one day'?"

For a minute, he thought his ears were playing tricks with him. When he realized they weren't, he let his heart, and his ego speak.

"Anata hoshii shojo."

"That's not an answer…"

"I know."

"Sesshomarou!"

He chuckled.

"Very beautiful."

"When do you want that day to come?"

'Is he crazy!'

"I thought you would already know the answer to that…"

"Well…" he was cut off by Rin flying into her mothers' room.

"Ohayo, mommy!"

"Ohayo, my darling."

"Can we play?"

"Soon."

"Now onegeii!"

The adoptive mom giggled, 'What a cute kid..'

"Ok ok, we'll play now."

Rin squealed in excitement and ran off screaming, 'Lets play hide go seek!'

'I have got to teach her that it is hide-and-go-seek…oh well.' she was about to walk away when the man of her dreams caught her by the arm.

"Tonight, if not sooner." his voice was tender, but it held a certain husky-ness to it, which was driving Kagome wild.

"But only if that's what you want, utsukushii."

She didn't expect him to say that, he wanted to make sure it was ok with her first. She thought for a moment, thinking about how fast all of this was going, wondering what she should say.

She needed to know if he loved her, if he did, then she knew in her heart that she would be ready for whatever he had in store for her, but what if he didn't, then what? The only way to find out was to ask.

"Sesshomarou…"

"Yes?"

She gathered up her courage and decided that it was the only way to find out if he felt the same way that she felt about him.

'This is the only way…' her mind raced, in a state of panic for the fact that she didn't know how he would take her question…or what his answer would be, how could she know, another thought came to mind, what if he doesn't love her, then what would she do? After everything that had been going on, could he still not love her, what would she do if he confessed that all he wanted was some kind of female company, how would she go on, how could she manage, knowing the way she felt.

'I have to do this, there is no other way but to just ask him.'

She had been staring out into space for the longest time, so he reached out and gently shook her.

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomarou…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

**Japanese Translations:**

**Ohayo: Good Morning**

**Utsukushii: Beautiful**

**Naku na: Don't Cry**

**Do shimashita ka: What's the matter?**

**Nando: What?**

**Dare: Who?**

**Itsu: When?**

**Anata hoshii shojo: You are a desirable woman (in laments terms)**

**Onegeii: Please**

**A/N: I know, I know, you guys are going to kill me for this cliffy, but I thought it would make you guys want to read the next chappie that much more, his 1st answer will be in the next chappie, but if you guys want a little hint, he is going to have a 2nd answer to her deep question, but his 2nd answer won't come until later chappies, don't worry though, it won't be too much further, I promise, thanks for reading and reviewing Ja PT**


	8. His First Answer and the Plan

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own them…**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad you liked the last chapter…just to let you know ahead of time, one of my close friends committed suicide, and so, this chappie might be a little shorter, b/c today is just being 'one of those days' but I think this chappie will answer a few questions that you may have had. Thanks for all of the reviews that you guys have been sending me, it means so much that you actually like this story! Ja PT**

**Parasite Eve: thanks hun, don't we all just wish that Sesshy was real, that would be sooo nice! **

**TheSapphireMaiden( ): thanks for your review, I'm really glad you like it so far!**

**Marianne: I know I know, I am a horrible person, but you should've known that I would make you guys wait, and the best is still yet to come!**

**BelleLamour: thanks for your review, sorry about the whole translations thing, I will try to help you out , ok. Hehe thanks again, I'm so happy you like it! Umm Onegeii is please, that's a start at least, hehe, I'm trying here!**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter Eight: His First Answer and the Plan**

((re-cap))

"Do you love me?"

He stood there rather dazzled for a moment.

'What should I say, I really don't know exactly how I feel about her, but I don't want her to leave…'

"Umm."

"That's not an answer, onegeii, Sesshomarou, if you do then tell me, if not, well then…I …I still want to know!"

'I _have_ to tell her something…'

"Kagome, I…well you see I …I really don't know how I feel."

Her heart sank to the ground, and perhaps a little further below that, say six feet or so. She suddenly found the floor very amusing, she didn't want to look at him right now, if she did, she would probably begin to cry.

'I won't let myself cry, not in front of him… I'm not going to appear weak in his eyes.'

"Kagome, look at me, common Kagome, look at me."

She didn't move.

"Onegeii, utsukushii, onegeii, look at me!" he didn't like the fact that he wasn't getting anywhere, and it was making him angry.

"Don't call me that…"

"What?"

"Don't call me beautiful if you don't love me…"

"Kagome."

"No!" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

He was breaking her heart.

'Why, why are you doing this to me? I thought you cared for me, I thought I was the only woman you cared about! Why did you lie to me!' she wanted to say those things that were busy flying around in her head, but she just couldn't find the words.

He put his clawed finger tips under her chin, he spook to her softly, sadness in his voice.

"Gomen, Kagome, I mean it…"

She snatched her head away from him, causing his claws to catch on her fair skin and place to scratches across the left side of her chin. He nearly jumped back, she had winced from the pain and he immediately wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her in any possible way.

'No chance of that ever happening, I've really done it this time…' his thoughts were breaking his heart even more than her words had been doing. He looked at her with apology written all over his face. The blood trailed down her naturally pale skin, which now, for some reason, seemed even paler than before.

He knew why.

All of this was his fault, all because he had never really thought about how he might be feeling about the girl, other than the fact that he was attracted to her.

'Damn.'

She turned to leave and he softly called out her name, but this time, she was ready.

"No! No I won't be your sex slave, I'm not like that, I have a heart to you know! The only way I would ever want to be with you would be if you truly wanted me as your mate, not just some other woman to keep your bed warm at night for you to come and take out all your anger on, I'm never going to be like that!"

He looked at her, he hadn't even gotten the chance to say a word, she was angry, beyond repair, she was too angry.

"You're not going to leave…are you?"

"I will stay for Rin, not you."

That was harsh.

"That's fair, I guess…but do you hate me now?"

"I am a priestess, I shall hate no one. Not even you."

**About Two Weeks Later….**

"Momma, do you really have to go?" Rin was so puzzled that her mommy was leaving her for her lords younger brother, Inuyasha.

"Yes darling, Inuyasha needs me."

"But so do I!"

Kagome smiled and put her arm around the little girl. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Its because of what my lord said isn't it. You're leaving because he lied and said that he didn't love you, but please mommy, you have to listen to me, he does, I swear he does."

She could only stare at the little girl, she didn't want to leave, but Sesshomarou was making it hard to stay, she saw him everywhere, which was beginning to hurt her more than what he had said a few weeks ago.

Every time she saw him, she thought back to the moments alone that they had shared with each other, all of the time they had spent together, it was breaking her in two.

"Well, I'm off. I will come back to check on you soon, ok?"

"Please mommy, please don't go…"

"I have to baby, Inuyasha and my friends need me, I owe them a lot you know, its about time I started to pay them back."

The little girl just leaned against her moms' shoulder and cried, to her, this wasn't fair, it was the same way for Kagome as well.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomarou, she put on a fake smile and began to walk down the road leading away from the castle. Once she was out of sight, Rin ran for her bedroom and slammed the door as hard as she could, she didn't want her lord to hear her crying, nor did she want to speak to him right now.

He watched as the first woman he ever cared about walked out of his castle, and, maybe even out of his life. Rin watched her lord as he sat down on the balcony floor, and saw the moonlight reflect the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks ((A/N aww that's so sad!)).

**Two more weeks later**

Kagome had settled right back in with her friends, now including Kikyou, which at first had been a stretch, but now, she didn't care. She missed _him_ too much for her own good right now. It was often that she would wonder if he was thinking about her, Jaken had appeared many times to tell her that his mighty lord had shed tears over her and begging her to return.

And of course, she didn't believe a word. ((hey, Jaken is a toad for cry' in out loud!))

There was only a few jewel shards left to find, the ones that belonged to Naraku, once they had retrieved those, the jewel would be complete once again. Kagome had been doing a lot of logical thinking.

Naraku was half-demon, so that meant that he had a human side, Onigumo, who had fallen madly in love with Kikyou, and while he was living, would've done anything to have her as his own. Kagome was Kikyous' re-incarnation, so she looked just like Kikyou.

This gave Kagome an idea that would change the groups' lives forever

**Gomen--sorry**

**Onegeii--please **

**((hope that helped, there was only two!))**

**A/N: this was a short chappie, but I am going to more, so be expecting that soon, probably tomorrow, I really hope you like it, and thanks again for reviewing! Thanks for reading! PT**

**Push the blurple button ((please?))**


	9. The Truth is Out, a Goodbye and a Reunio...

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own 'em….**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm really glad that you are enjoying it so far, that makes me very happy((idiotic grin)) thanks to all of my reviewers, as this time, I am only going to write to the one who asked questions, I still love you guys, but I'm trying to save space.**

**Teenagetomboy69: have no fear, I promise there will be more fluffy scenes, ok? Thanks hun!**

**Aya SL: thanks for the 'footnote' I had heard it in the Japanese part of Chrono Crusade, so I was just guessing on a wing, but thanks for the semi-correction. I'm glad you're hyper!**

**Keisata-san: no, trust me this isn't the last chappie((if that's what you meant)) thanks for reviewing!**

**My unnamed reviewer: no, Kagome isn't going to do anything that stupid, trust me this is a romance fic, yes there is drama, but everything is gonna turn out ok, so you'll just have to wait and see, thanks for reviewing! ((oh and to let you know, the reason why she was acting like that is b/c Inuyasha had broken her heart in the past so she is super protective of her precious heart, maybe that helps a little))**

**Angel6582: SHHH! You are in my brain missy! Well you left out a lot of details in your review, but what you said is going to happen((isn't it soooo cute!))**

**Ok, on to the story….**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter Nine: The Truth is Out, a Goodbye and a Reunion**

Yep, she had a plan.

'A great plan' she thought to herself, walking slightly behind the others. Sango had turned to eye Kagome. She knew in her heart, that something had been bothering Kagome since the day she had returned to them. Gathering her personal knowledge about the miko from another era, she slowed her pace to match Kagome's, and touched the girls arm.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Sango…is something wrong?"

"Well, not really, um…Kagome…what's up? I mean you haven't been yourself lately, you won't talk with any of us, not even Inuyasha…"

'That's right, Inuyasha, Sesshomarou's little brother…Sesshomarou…' tears built up in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry, not yet.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Please, I only want to help…"

"I know, Sango. But you see…well…I…I am in love with someone."

Sango stared at her intently, wondering who this 'someone' was. "Who?"

Kagome wanted to scream his name, she wanted him to comfort her right now, she needed him more than she was willing to admit.

"Sess…Sesshomarou…I'm in love with Sesshomarou."

Sango gasped. "Oh!"

She pulled the teary eyed miko closer to her.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome, does he know?"

"I don't know, for a time he acted like he might even love me, then when it came down to it and I asked him, he just said he didn't know…"

'Poor thing…' Sango thought 'She must be so lonely…'

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Inuyasha and Kikyou leading, Shippo and Kirara just behind them, Miroku was next and then, in the very back of the line, was Sango and Kagome.

The next day was even quieter, if that was possible. Kagome awoke knowing in her heart that today was going to be the day, the day that she put her plan into action. She knew full well that what she was planning on doing could cause her death, but why should she care, she no longer had anything to live for, the one she loved was so uncertain of himself, and their relationship, why should she care anymore?

She was the first to leave camp that morning, determined to use her own friends to begin the process that was needed in this situation. She left a note for Sango saying she had went to find Rin, that she was missing.

Good plan.

They all believed it, even Kikyou, but she also was without most of her powers, so she didn't really know the difference. The group began to travel towards the quarry, were Kagome had written in the note she would meet up with them. It wasn't long, however, that another visitor came, and it wasn't Kagome, nor Sesshomarou.

Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku."

"Well hello, Inuyasha, fancy meeting you here, I thought you would be hunting for jewel shards, oh that's right, I have the last two you need. What a shame, you can't have them!"

Inuyasha lashed out, leaving Kikyou and the others to stand there amazed that he was willing to challenge the horrible creature again. The last time had been enough for all of them.

Kagome was watching them from a spot high above where the battle was going on, she had a birds-eye view, but she was still close enough to help, if needed. Her plan was working.

Well for a little while.

Her eyes shot up as she caught a glimpse of a golden whip lash out at Naraku, she saw the owner of that whip land a few feet away from his younger brother.

'Sesshomarou…'

This was not going to be pretty.

"Where is she?" the youkai lord stormed at his little brother.

"Who, I can't read minds ya know?"

The older of the two growled low in his throat.

"I said where is she?"

"And I said who!"

Sango stepped up, she knew this was going to get ugly if she didn't stop them.

"Kagome, she…well she wrote a letter this morning saying she had to find Rin. We haven't seen her since."

"Well have you looked?" his words held worry.

"She told us to meet her here." Inuyasha barked at his older brother.

"And you fools fell for it…" it was Naraku who piped up this time.

Sesshomarou whipped his head around.

"What the hell did you say?"

"Your little priestess is dead." he smirked at the horrified look that overtook Sesshomarou's face.

"You, you bastard." Inuyasha went to attack but Sesshomarou stopped him. "No, little brother, I want to see him die slowly by my hands."

"Well that would make sense, being that I had my fun with her before I killed her." he smiled, "Shame, you never got the chance to do that to your little priestess, did you, Sesshomarou?"

That got everyone's attention.

Sesshomarou eyed Naraku for a moment, his heart breaking in two, his life shattering before his feet, he lost her.

"I'm going to kill you!" he roared, it took him two seconds and Naraku and Sesshomarou were in the heat of battle. Sesshomarou was winning until he heard a familiar voice.

'Rin…'

"My lord, he didn't really kill mommy, did he?" her lord never met her gaze. "No…" she whimpered, then looking up at her mothers 'murderer' she screamed.

"I hate you!"

Naraku open the palm of his hand and an enormous ball of energy clouded around him, he shot it directly at Rin, who was refusing to move.

'No, I can't lose both of them!' Sesshomarou took one leap and landed in front of Rin, shielding her from the blast that slammed him into the mountain walls behind them, Kagome nearly fell from her hiding spot.

"Daddy!" Rin screamed, causing everyone to look up.

"Go Rin, go, run, I'll be right behind you…I run fast…go…on…get a…head start…I'll catch up…"

"Daddy…are you sure?"

"I love it when you call me that, yes Rin, I'm sure now go, I'll catch up…"

"I love you, daddy…" the little girl said as she ran the other way, just as he had asked her too.

'I love you too, Rin…' he looked up to see Naraku coming, he closed his eyes and felt hands wrapping around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

'Forgive me, Rin, I won't be meeting up with you later, my love, I wish I would've told you the truth, I love you, Kagome, I know this does nothing now, but I came to find you, we will be together soon, love.'

The priestess heard every word, she had a connection to him, when he needed it most she could reach him, though he could not hear her, she could hear him, which was helping heal her once broken heart.

"It's alright, love, I'll save you now." she said, smiling to herself.

Sesshomarou was preparing for death, when he could have sworn he saw an angel. He was desperately trying to get air , when the grip on his throat was gone. Naraku had dropped him.

When he looked up, he realized why.

"Look priestess, I…I can explain." Naraku was begging.

"Oh really? I'd love to hear it."

"Kagome…" the proud youkai lord looked as if he was going to die.

"It's alright, I'm here now." she said with a smile.

"Naraku. I'm waiting for that explanation."

He walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I could kill you right now."

"But you wouldn't dare." she said with a smirk

"I resemble the one you once loved, I am her re-incarnation. You couldn't touch me if you wanted, half demon." she ended her little speech with an evil glare.

He returned to his human form, looking rather pitiful, he looked at the miko and smiled.

"Gomen, miko-sama, I hate myself, I want to change, but onegeii, hurry before the next moon arrives."

'So this was just a disquise.' Inuyasha thought. 'Clever, he is half demon too.'

"Onigumo, forgive me, but you must return to your former body. Do you understand that?"

She reached out and took his hand, a soft glow enveloped their bodies, it was calm.

"I am ready, but I am going to die, right?"

"Yes, Onigumo, with the freeing of your trapped soul, you will be released from your present form and back to the way you were. So yes, you will die…but it is your time."

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Return." she called sternly, and a blast of energy shot from all around their bodies. Sesshomarou and the rest of the group stood in shock until Kikyou collapsed to the ground. She could here Kagome's voice, speaking loud enough that they could all hear, though it was meant for Kikyou.

'It's alright, don't be afraid, you died at a time when you were meant to live your life, your life, however, was bound to the Sacred Jewel, no longer, my sister, you are free, as is the other one who had sold his soul to be with you, Onigumo has been set free. Now it is your turn. I give you back the soul that was taken from you. Live, be happy with your love, never look back.'

Her words comforted the miko, as she was given back her soul. She fell against Inuyasha's arms and he kissed her forehead, lets go guys, this was never really our fight.

"Arigato, Kagome." Kikyou said as she walked away.

"We'll meet again, Sesshomarou." Inuyasha wasn't angry there were just a lot of things between his older brother and him. 'Too much' he thought.

The light faded from around the young mikos' body. She hit the ground, but managed to pick herself up and run to Sesshomarou. She cradled him in her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks, she placed soft kisses all over his face.

"Sesshomarou, please, please forgive me, I should have came sooner. I didn't want anything to happen to you…"

She began to use the last of her power to bring him back, he was alive, but barely. So with everything she had left, she fought her own power until his eyes fluttered.

She smiled when he looked up at her, then fainted onto his chest.

**Some time later**

Sesshomarou was holding Kagome in his arms, she was sound asleep, turns out, he had caught up to Rin, and she now lay on this left side, Kagome, rapped up in his kimono, lay peacefully on top of him((not like that you pervs!)).

She stirred, looking up, just enough to see his face, they smiled at each other. She snuggled closer to him.

"I heard what you were thinking earlier…when you thought you were going to die." she whispered.

He jumped a little. Looking down at her he smiled.

"I meant it, every word, I don't know what I would do without you, Kagome. Aishiteru, utsukushii, please stay with me."

"Always, aishiteru, Sesshomarou."

Arigato, utsukushii.

**Japanese Translations:**

**Aishiteru: I love you**

**Utsukushii: Beautiful**

**Onegeii: Please**

**Arigato: Thank you**

**A/N: have no fear, this is not the end, there is a lot more to this story, so please, keep reading! Thanks again to all of my reviewers, and thanks for reading this story! You guys rock! Ja PT**


	10. Night of Passion

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them… oh well**

**A/N: Gomen, I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this, I never thought losing a friend to suicide could be this hard, but, unfortunately, it was. Well I finally have the time to start writing again, which makes me very happy, I turned 16 1 week and 2 days ago, which for me, is really cool. Well here is the next chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed, you guys seriously kick butt! Arigato, PT**

**P.S there is a lemon for this chappie, e-mail me at and I will send you a copy of it, I will finish the lemon tomorrow.**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 10: Night of Passion**

**About a week after the last battle…**

Sesshomarou walked in front of Kagome and Rin, it was as though the entire scenario with Naraku had simply been forgotten. Except for one thing. Kagome still remembered what Sesshomarou had told her that night, the way he truly felt about her. They both had confessed their love for each other, and things had been going great.

When at last he felt that Kagome was ready to travel once again, they started the trek back to his castle. He had plans for what was to be done once they got there.

It all made sense now, Rin believed that Sesshomarou was her father, and that Kagome was her mother, so naturally, it seemed that it was time for Sesshomarou to re-invite her to spend the night in his bed. The last time he had asked her, the only objection she had had, was that he didn't really understand his true feelings for her. However, now he did.

Rin ran ahead of them, standing on top of a hill, she squealed "I can see home, we're not too far now!"

Her enthusiasm made both Kagome and Sesshomarou laugh, she was such a bright kid, with a wonderful future ahead of her, especially now, now she had a family. And that family was about to become a reality, if Sesshomarou had anything to do with it.

Of course he would.

By the time they reached the castle, Rin had worn herself out, it was late, so she ate dinner and then ran to Kagome's room to give her a kiss goodnight. "I'm glad you're back, mommy." her voice was low, but Kagome heard her loud and clear, for a minute, she thought she was going to cry, the little girl was so sweet. She watched as Rin ran into Sesshomarou's room and kissed his cheek goodnight, that was when she heard something that at first, she didn't want to. "Take good care of mommy tonight, she needs you."

Sesshomarou was startled by the little girls words but he smiled, looking up at Kagome, who was staring at him like an idiot, she smirked, "Don't worry Rin, I'll take good care of her." he watched as the miko blushed a bright shade of pink and then looked away. He watched Rin go down to her room and close the door, about 15 minutes later, he checked up on her, she was sound asleep.

He gathered up his ego and walked down the hall to Kagome's room and knocked softly on the door.

"You may come into my room, if you should wish to."

His voice was racy and husky, which was driving her insane. She wanted to go into his room, to spend time alone with him, to be all alone with him would be a blessing, well, kinda. She waited for about a half an hour before at last she gathered her own courage and went into his room, she didn't even knock.

He was sitting on his bed when he noticed her silhouette in the doorway. He smiled knowing that his wishes might actually be coming true tonight.

She looked up at him, the second their eyes met, he let out a low growl of nothing but pure need and temptation.

This was going to be fun.

He got up from his bed and walked to her, immediately placing his arms around her slender waist, he pulled her closer to him. Stringing kisses all along her neck, he whispered into her right ear,

"Onegeii, utsukushii, will you mate with me?"

She could only smile as she put her arms around his hips, easing her way up to his mouth while untying his kimono, she looked at him seductively and kissed his lower lip.

"Of course love, why wouldn't I? I would never say no."

"I'm glad."

His words were ragged, a deep grow rolled through his body, his flesh was hot to the touch. She smiled at him noticing the effect she seemed to have on this great lord, she had made the decision to keep things from getting out of hand before, but now, slow wasn't in her vocabulary.

He pulled her closer to him and began to whisper ragged poetry, the kind his mother would recite to him to calm his nerves, into her ear. She moaned gently in response. Grasping his left arm, she pushed him into the wall, he was so dazed that he couldn't even hold his self up, so he allowed himself to fall back against the wall. A naughty smirk playing across his features.

"You're enjoying this too much aren't you?" her voice seemed to put him in a trance, the sweet melody that played throughout his mind over and over, it was all he could think of anymore. Looking down at his angel, he smiled again. "Of course, my lady." with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She was the first to pull away for air. She looked up at him to try and read his gaze, his handsome features were crossed with love, lust and pure need for a woman.

'I wonder how long its been since Sesshomarou was with a woman? I wonder if he has ever been with a woman?'

A few moments later.

"Utsukushii, what is it, did I do something wrong?"

"I love when you call me that."

"Answer me." he grazed the tips of his fingers along her jaw line.

"Have you, ever been with a woman before, I mean, not necessarily a human, but, well, you know, a female?"

'Baka, why did I ask him that, why right now?' she was beginning to feel like a loser, again.

He smiled at her confusing look, 'She's so pretty when she gets mad at herself…'

"Kagome, I have never been with any other woman, human, demon, or anything else, you're my first."

"Oh…well that's nice to know, will I be your last as well?" she froze 'BAKA!'

Once again, he smiled.

"You will be my first, and my forever, even if you were to leave me, I will never be able to feel this way for another woman, human or not. You're the only one I can see myself with, I see you carrying my children, yes, Kagome, I see it clear as day."

She felt the hot tears slip down her cheeks.

"Naku na, what did I say, gomen nasai, Utsukushii, what is it?"

She smiled at his quick concern. "Nothing, love, its just that no one has ever said anything like that to me, these are tears of joy, for I feel the same way about you. I always will, you mean everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

That was all he needed.

It took the youkai lord less then two seconds to pick up the miko and gently lay her on his bed. He touched her face and leaned down to kiss her when he stopped himself.

"Are you really sure, that this is what you want, we can't take this back you know." his words held love and worry, that she wouldn't really be ready.

"Yes, my sweet love, yes, I am ready. I know all of the consequences, but they mean nothing, I love you and this is what I want, as long as it is what you want as well, is it?"

"Yes, Utsukushii, this is what I want."

"I'm glad."

Her words faded into the night.

**A/N: ok, as I said before, there is a lemon for this chapter, e-mail me or review and leave your e-mail and I will send you the lemon, I am going to finish the last half of this particular lemon tomorrow((5/19/05)) so if you request it, that's when you'll be getting it. As always, thanks for reading my story, and thanks to all my reviewers so far!**

**Ja PT **


	11. Night of Passion pt 2

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them…**

**A/N: this is a lemon, so before you read, I suggest you notice the rating and take the 'M' seriously, this is the PG16 version of it just so I could go ahead and post this to make it easier for everyone to read. Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story, oh and I need some help coming up with a name for some one for Shippo to have a crush on, so if you guys have any ideas, please let me know. Thanks again for reading my story**

**Ja PT**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 11: Night of Passion pt. 2**

He gathered up his ego and walked down the hall to Kagome's room and knocked softly on the door.

"You may come into my room, if you should wish to."

His voice was racy and husky, which was driving her insane. She wanted to go into his room, to spend time alone with him, to be all alone with him would be a blessing, well, kinda. She waited for about a half an hour before at last she gathered her own courage and went into his room, she didn't even knock.

He was sitting on his bed when he noticed her silhouette in the doorway. He smiled knowing that his wishes might actually be coming true tonight.

She looked up at him, the second their eyes met, he let out a low growl of nothing but pure need and temptation.

This was going to be fun.

He got up from his bed and walked to her, immediately placing his arms around her slender waist, he pulled her closer to him. Stringing kisses all along her neck, he whispered into her right ear,

"Onegeii, utsukushii, will you mate with me?"

She could only smile as she put her arms around his hips, easing her way up to his mouth while untying his kimono, she looked at him seductively and kissed his lower lip.

"Of course love, why wouldn't I? I would never say no."

"I'm glad."

His words were ragged, a deep grow rolled through his body, his flesh was hot to the touch. She smiled at him noticing the effect she seemed to have on this great lord, she had made the decision to keep things from getting out of hand before, but now, slow wasn't in her vocabulary.

He pulled her closer to him and began to whisper ragged poetry, the kind his mother would recite to him to calm his nerves, into her ear. She moaned gently in response. Grasping his left arm, she pushed him into the wall, he was so dazed that he couldn't even hold his self up, so he allowed himself to fall back against the wall. A naughty smirk playing across his features.

"You're enjoying this too much aren't you?" her voice seemed to put him in a trance, the sweet melody that played throughout his mind over and over, it was all he could think of anymore. Looking down at his angel, he smiled again. "Of course, my lady." with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She was the first to pull away for air. She looked up at him to try and read his gaze, his handsome features were crossed with love, lust and pure need for a woman.

'I wonder how long its been since Sesshomarou was with a woman? I wonder if he has ever been with a woman?'

A few moments later.

"Utsukushii, what is it, did I do something wrong?"

"I love when you call me that."

"Answer me." he grazed the tips of his fingers along her jaw line.

"Have you, ever been with a woman before, I mean, not necessarily a human, but, well, you know, a female?"

'Baka, why did I ask him that, why right now?' she was beginning to feel like a loser, again.

He smiled at her confusing look, 'She's so pretty when she gets mad at herself…'

"Kagome, I have never been with any other woman, human, demon, or anything else, you're my first."

"Oh…well that's nice to know, will I be your last as well?" she froze 'BAKA!'

Once again, he smiled.

"You will be my first, and my forever, even if you were to leave me, I will never be able to feel this way for another woman, human or not. You're the only one I can see myself with, I see you carrying my children, yes, Kagome, I see it clear as day."

She felt the hot tears slip down her cheeks.

"Naku na, what did I say, gomen nasai, Utsukushii, what is it?"

She smiled at his quick concern. "Nothing, love, its just that no one has ever said anything like that to me, these are tears of joy, for I feel the same way about you. I always will, you mean everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

That was all he needed.

It took the youkai lord less then two seconds to pick up the miko and gently lay her on his bed. He touched her face and leaned down to kiss her when he stopped himself.

"Are you really sure, that this is what you want, we can't take this back you know." his words held love and worry, that she wouldn't really be ready.

"Yes, my sweet love, yes, I am ready. I know all of the consequences, but they mean nothing, I love you and this is what I want, as long as it is what you want as well, is it?"

"Yes, Utsukushii, this is what I want."

"I'm glad."

With that, he leaned closer to her, supporting his weight on his elbows and knees. He gently strung hungry kisses along her collar bone, but she was wearing too much, as was he. This was a problem.

He ran his fingers through her silky ebony hair, drawing a moan of pure need from somewhere deep within her. She had never felt this way about any man before, not even Inuyasha, no, Inuyasha could never match the heat and passion that Sesshomarou was giving her, no one could. Without notice, he lifted himself off of her body and stood over the bed. He reached out his hand to the young miko, encouraging her to follow his lead. She stood in front of the tall and proud youkai lord, smiling, but blushing at the same time. He smiled at her flushed cheeks.

'I wonder if I'm the only one who can do that to her?'

"Yes, you are." she whispered. "Did you forget that I can channel your thoughts whenever I feel like it?"

He nodded, defeated.

Taking her hands in his own, he knelt down so that his face was parallel to her hips; he carefully nuzzled his lips across the tie of her skirt, as his hands dropped hers and began to roam her legs. She used his shoulders as a support, his touch was making her weak all over. He leaned back on his heels to assess the beautiful piece of work in front of him.

His hands were slow and sure as he started at her ankles and continued up her calves, caressing her skin to make sure that every part of her felt loved. His hands slid higher until they had reached the tender skin of her thighs, he continued until he had raised her skirt to make room for his hands.

He kissed the place just below her belly-button, growling in the process, moving up to her ribcage, he stood back up, once again revealing his height advantage to her. He slid one hand under her shirt, then the other and with ought hesitation, he used his claws to rip apart the fabric. She hissed at his actions, but it wasn't that she was angry, she definitely wasn't angry. She began to think that he was the only one really doing anything so, gathering her courage and self confidence, she grasped the edges of his untied kimono and pushed each side down. The sight that she saw took her breath away, his handsome features, the confidence that he had shown through out the time she had been with him, everything was getting better than before.

She ran her fingers over top of his exposed chest, which was driving him crazy. By the time she had completely undressed him, he had done the same to her. Although, they were both completely naked before each other, neither one of them really seemed to mind. He reached for her hand once more, this time leading her back to the bed. He laid her down first, so that he could lay atop of her. Once again, positioning his weight so not to harm her fragile body, his lips roamed across her neck, down her collar bone, and slowly but surely, done to her chest.

He had been so caught up in what he was doing that he hadn't noticed her hands slipping down his torso, she wanted to heat things up a little bit. He was about to ask her for entrance when his entire body was given a crazed jolt of passion. Her hands his member, everything was happening all at once, and the two of them were loving every minute of it.

He looked at her as his claws dug into the mattress of the bed.

"Utsukushii…how…"

He was cut off by her movement, she slid down his body and her mouth met his tip, leaving him screaming in ecstasy, he had never been touched like that. She continued her work on his member until his body could no longer take it and he released into her mouth. She looked up at him with a satisfied smile and crawled back up his chest, kissing him with every move.

He was going to get her back.

He slipped his hand down her abdomen, taking her mouth to keep her pre-occupied. When she had already lost all track of thought, he slipped three of his fingers deep into her warmth, drawing a passionate scream from her body. He continued until she reached her peak, he quickly slid down her body to follow her example, as he caught her orgasm in his mouth, causing her to scream his name in her release.

"Sesshomarou!"

Hearing her scream his name hardened him once more and he wrapped both arms around her body as he lowered his face to hers.

"Are you ready?" his voice was husky, a deep all male like sound.

She smiled at her soon to be lover. "Yes, I'm ready."

He positioned himself over top of her and stroked her face with the tips of his fingers, he was ready, he wanted and maybe even needed this. Yes, he was ready.

Carefully, so not to hurt her, he gently and slowly slid into her. She whimpered in pain, making him freeze with fear.

"Did I hurt you, do you want to stop?"

She looked at her lover and smiled. "No, love, I'm fine, just give me a second, ne?"

He nodded and patiently waited for her to be ready, he didn't move a single muscle, all was still.

For the moment.

She nodded and gave him that angelic smile to let him know that she was ready, he smiled and continued to slide himself into her drawing a groan from his chest the whole time. He began to move in and out, slowly but with plenty of passion in each stroke. She nearly floored him when she looked up and asked him to go faster.

"Onegei, faster love."

Without hesitation, he quickened his pace to please his lady. He continued to go faster until he couldn't go anymore, his body was screaming for release but he held back, waiting to pleasure his lady first, dying to make her happy. He felt her coming for him, and with one last deep and hard stroke, he pushed in, pulling her body upwards with his hands to make their orgasm even stronger. Her body shook beneath his as he trembled he took her hands and kissed each palm with a love that she had never felt before.

"Aishiteru, Utsukushii." his words where so passionate

"And I love you, Lord Sesshomarou." she smiled as he kissed her lips.

They stayed tangled in each others arms until the next morning.

**A/N: thanks for reading, I promise this is NOT the end. Ja, Priestess Taisho**


	12. The Storm of the Morning After

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em….oh well…**

**A/N: Oh my, I'm so happy that you guys like my story…..I have so many reviews, this is great. Well there is one week of school left before we get out for summer break…so once that nice long two months begins, I will be able to write so much more often((lucky you guys, right?)) Well here you are, another chappie….I'm wingin' this one…so please forgive me if its slightly crappy! Ja PT**

**Chapter 12: The Storm the Morning After…..**

Sesshomarou woke to his beautiful angel laying beside him, this was how he dreamed of waking up each morning from now on, yes this was his own personal heaven. He intended on asking her to be his mate permanently when she awoke, but he had changed his mind and decided that he would wait until that night, when they wouldn't be bothered by anyone else…he wanted his 'proposal' to be perfect.

She opened her eyes at the feeling that someone was staring at her. Sure enough, there was her lover, her 'knight in shining armor' there laying by her side, staring at her. A soft, romantic and loving smile was planted on his features; the usual hard, uncaring glare was nowhere to be found on this morning.

She smiled at her mate…well it wasn't exactly final, but she had spent the night in his bed, that had to count for something she figured. The thought had been in her mind since the past night, when he had asked her to be his mate, did he mean, completely, not just his mistress, but his wife and anything else that came with it? She looked away and closed her eyes, a thoughtful look appeared on her rose colored face.

She was thinking, but he didn't know what she was thinking about, and he didn't like not knowing what was going on in her mind. Without a second thought, he leaned over to gently touch his lips to hers, keeping his mouth near hers, he spoke softly.

"What is it, Utsukushii? What is bothering you?"

No, she couldn't answer that…she didn't want to trouble him, he seemed far to pleased with himself. It was as if his ego was glowing.

She was getting used to that.

She shook her head gently and forced another smile on her face, "I'm fine, koi, don't worry." she refused to let the smile fall away from her face, putting on her best act to keep him from becoming suspicious…but then again, he almost always was like that. Surprisingly, he fell for it.

He got up from the bed, kissing her cheek as he left. "I have to train love, you may meet me later if you wish." With that he walked away, though he didn't seem angry, just pre-occupied. So she let it go.

**About three hours later…**

Kagome walked around the castle with Rin by her side, the child was as normal, overly cheery. But for today, Kagome didn't care how happy the little girl was…today Kagome had her own problems to worry about. She looked out off of the balcony, staring down across her lovers' lands, searching. Alas, her chocolate eyes settled upon a beautiful sight.

She smiled. He was so very handsome.

She led Rin down to the stream directly across from where he was training. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him, that is until her mind picked up something stirring near by. Her eyes shot up when she caught a familiar smell, she searched the area for the owner of that smell with her keen eyesight, and at last, her eyes met with the golden orbs that she hadn't seen in about three weeks.

"Inuyasha…"

Her voice held no life at first, until she saw the condition that he was in. Battered and beaten, the young hanyou looked at her with pleading eyes…blood trickled down his forehead, she wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. He took two steps and almost lost his balance, but she reached him before he hit the ground, for the first time, he looked really helpless.

The change of wind brought Inuyasha's scent to the taiyoukai, what he didn't like was that Kagome's scent was mixed in with it, his eyes flashed a cold red as he turned to stare at the miko and the hanyou, she was holding him up, trying to get him to talk to her, everything was good until Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's chest. That was too much for Sesshomarou, no one, especially not his little half demon brother would ever touch his woman, he was going to kill Inuyasha.

Kagome slid down to the ground, with the hanyou still in tow, laying his bloody head gently on her lap, she felt her lovers aura growing stronger, and angrier, for the first time, she didn't really care if he got mad, Inuyasha was hurt and she was going to help him.

The taiyoukai stomped over to Kagome and snarled at the hanyou laying on her lap, completely passed out.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…calm down koi, he is in no shape to fight. You can see that." her words were soft as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's forehead. "He is burning with fever."

"Why should I care…leave him here to die, I will not allow him to enter my castle." his voice was icy.

"Then I am inviting him as my guess, Sesshomarou, he needs medical attention."

"He will not enter my castle!" he roared, making Kagome jump in fear.

"Let him come in with me, I'm not leaving this spot without him…" her voice was slightly pleading.

"Then you can stay out here in the cold with those damn wolves…stay here with your precious hanyou, hold him tight while you sleep, he will not enter my castle!" his words were uncaring…cold, and without a doubt extremely hurtful to Kagome.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard…he told her to go fool around with Inuyasha, well in his own terms he did. She looked down, fighting the urge to sob, she looked over at Rin, who had been standing there in shock.

"Go on Rin, follow lord Sesshomarou." her words were soft, barely audible, but he heard her loud and clear.

"So you wish to stay here with him then? Is this how you would betray me? Fine, Rin, say goodbye to the miko, you won't be seeing her anymore, she is no longer allowed in my home. Kagome just sat there, hurt and upset, she watched as Rin did as she was told, hugging her 'mother' and softly through her tears, saying goodbye.

"Good riddance." his tone was hateful, the glow of red in his eyes had gotten brighter, he was angry.

She looked back down at the man laying on her lap, and at last, she let her tears fall.

**About 5 hours later…**

Inuyasha awoke to Kagome bandaging his wounds, her cheeks were tearstained, he made a mental note to ask her why later. He took her hand as she was bandaging his upper arm and smiled, "Arigato."

She said nothing, her face was emotionless, she just nodded her head to show that she had heard him. He took her chin with his good hand and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Kagome, what is it, what's wrong?"

"…….."

"Kagome, please, tell me what's wrong. Is it something I said?"

"…….."

"Dammit Kagome!" he said shaking her "What the hell is wrong?"

She met his worried gaze, tears forming in her sad brown eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha, he kicked me out, he kicked me out for taking care of you, I'm his lover, he kicked me out for taking care of a friend, he told me never to return….dammit Inuyasha, we….we….he asked me to bed with him last night…and…and I did! Now look were I am….just look…" she sobbed into his chest.

He had never seen her cry like this…it took awhile for everything she had said to fully sink in, but the main point was rather clear…she was in love with Sesshomarou, they slept together last night, and now, he had kicked her out for helping Inuyasha. Yes it was all clear now.

He rocked her softly, ready to kill his brother for being so stupid.

"What am I going to do? I can't live without him…I just can't!" she sobbed

He held her through the night, too angry at his brother to sleep, too worried about Kagome to tell her what had happened…he just stayed there with her, allowing her to fall asleep on his shoulder.

**A/N: no, don't hate Sesshy just yet, things are gonna get better, but I had to have some drama in here….please review…the more reviews the faster I'll update!**

**Ja**

**pt**


	13. Sad Tears of a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: Its been three hours and I still don't own 'em….oh well don't sue!**

**A/N: Ok, I'm bored so I'm writing, enjoy it while you can, I don't have to go to school tomorrow so I might have time to write more then too…maybe. Well I hope you liked the last chappie, this one will be kinda depressing as well, but trust me, it will get better. Like I said before, this is a romance/drama fic, so I have to put a little drama here and there, ne? So I hope you like this chapter…onegeii, review((thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you guys((as always)) kick some mad booty! Ja pt**

**Chapter 13: Sad Tears of a Broken Heart**

Kagome awoke the next morning to all of her friends surrounding her. She could have passed the night before off as a dream, until she saw Inuyasha's injuries, that's when it hit her: she had lost her lover. Without warning tears flowed down her pale cheeks, all she could think about was him, his smile, his voice, his touch…and now all she had left were the memories of him.

She looked up when Sango approached her, her friend placed a calm hand on Kagome's shoulder, as if to say 'I'm here if you need me' but that simple gesture did nothing for Kagome's broken heart. She looked up at Sango, expecting her to shun the miko, thinking that Inuyasha must have told everyone whatever she told him the night before, not that it mattered, nothing mattered anymore.

Sango moved away from her depressed friend, allowing Kikyou to come in to take her place. However Kikyou refused to offer Kagome sympathy.

"Get up." her words were stern "Get up now, Kagome."

The young mikos eyes met with the older mikos. All was silent for a moment.

"You will not just sit around here and look helpless, you already know as well as I do that he will be watching you, so don't let him see how hurt you are by all of this mess. Show him you too can be strong."

Those words left Kagome reeling. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to believe Kikyou, believe that her lover would be watching her…but she doubted it, not with all that he had said to her…no, he wouldn't be watching. He didn't care.

"No." that was all she could manage to say before another bunch of tears slipped their way down her cheeks.

"Kago…."

"Let her be…" it was Inuyasha who stopped Kikyou from saying anything more to Kagome. "Let her have her time…she's hurting." Kikyou could only stare at first, then slowly she agreed, patted Kagome on the shoulder and walked away.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Are you going to be ok?" his words were soft, caring.

She looked down, letting the tears fall faster.

"No." she stammered "I'm not going to be ok…"

With that he knelt down beside her and let her cry some more into his kimono, until she had cried herself to sleep. Kikyou came back to check on her, to find Inuyasha brushing the hair away from Kagome's face. Kikyou smiled, "Well as long as you're taking care of her, I'm sure she'll be fine." her voice gave Inuyasha a little confidence to help his devastated friend.

**Two weeks later…**

Sesshomarou was pacing his castle, as he had been for days. He couldn't get Kagome out of his mind, no matter what he did, all he saw was his angelic priestess. No, no she wasn't his anymore, he had banished her from his home. He looked outside of his room as his thought roamed back to the night they spent in each others arms. He hit his knees, tears streaming down his face. This was the second time she had left because of him.

"Why, why did I say that to her, what was I thinking, I need her, I love her." he sobbed into the rock walls of his lonely castle. Rin hadn't spoken to him since that day, his servants seemed sad, as though they missed the young woman from another era. Hell, they did, he did. He was beginning to think that even Jaken was missing her.

He wiped the tears away, only to have a fresh set cover his sad face once more. He wasn't paying any attention, he thought he was alone, boy was he wrong.

"Get up you fool."

Sesshomarou spun around at that voice.

"Inuyasha." he didn't think twice before lounging at the hanyou, but with his tears and anger blurring his vision, Inuyasha moved away from his attacks with ease.

"Stop, brother." Inuyashas' voice was calm. "I did not come here to fight with you, I came to talk to you."

"About what?" Sesshomarou snarled, he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Kagome."

"……."

"You've broken her heart you fool." came another voice from the doorway.

"Miko."

"My name is Kikyou, thank you, and you had better listen to what we have to tell you."

"………"

It was Inuyasha who spoke first.

"She's not the woman she used to be, she puts on a smile around all of us, but its not that hard to tell that she's faking it."

"The light is gone from those fiery eyes." Kikyou's voice held a sad tone "She told me the other day that she no longer has any reason to live."

Yep, that got his attention.

"Why would she say a thing like that?" Sesshomarou seemed to have forgotten who was in his private quarters, now the only thing that concerned him was his angel.

"Because she loves you, baka!" Inuyasha half way screamed at his older brother "And what did you do to repay that love, kick her out!"

Kikyou reached out and placed her white hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Sesshomarou, Kagome needs you, more than she needs air."

"Please go back to her."

That was all he needed to hear.

The next morning Sesshomarou headed out of the castle, Rin and Jaken in tow.

"Where are we going daddy?"

"To get my angel back…"

**A/N: Muhahahahaha another cliffy, well this one is because I am drained. But I promise that the next chappie will be longer! Please please please please review, I love you guys!**

**Ja pt **


	14. Finding His Angel

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own them….only in my dreams…**

**A/N: OMG, you guys rock, I have so many reviews, this is great! If I were to give shout outs to everyone, then I would be doing that for hours, so just know that I love you guys and I thank you sooooo much! This chappie is going to be on a whim((again)) I really don't know what this is going to be about, so I can't help you there, gomen…well minna, here is the next chappie, I hope you guys enjoy! Ja PT**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 14: Finding His Angel...**

Sesshomarou was on his way to find his soul mate, he had to find her…he needed to find her. Rin and Jaken were by his side, walking in a fast pace to keep up with the youkai. Rin had been avoiding him since the day her adopted mommy had been sent away, she refused to talk to him, treated him as though he didn't exist. Now however, things had changed rather quickly, she hadn't said a word, but she was intent on keeping up with him. She was going to get her mommy back.

**With Inuyasha….**

Kagome had been traveling with Inuyasha and the rest of her friends for some time now, every now and then, her thoughts would travel back to the one she loved, the lord of the western lands. Through Kikyou, she had learned that Sesshomarou and Inuyasha were heirs to their fathers' land. Sesshomarou was the 'prince' of the western lands, while Inuyasha was the 'prince' of the eastern territory. All of this information had surprised Kagome, though, it really no longer mattered, she had been banished from her lovers lands, what was the point in caring whether or not he was the prince of the western lands…nothing mattered anymore.

Sango had been noticing the serious change in her friends' behavior. Kagome didn't eat, she didn't sleep, all she really did was use her powers until she fainted. Sango remembered what she had said, that she didn't have anything to live for anymore, that she just wanted to die and get this life of hers over with as soon as it was possible. Sango had tried talking to Kagome, but it was no use, the young miko had already made her decision…her life was over as far as she could see it.

Inuyasha had been patrolling the area where he had demanded that Kagome rest for a while when he caught the familiar scent of his older brother.

"Sesshomarou."

The youkai looked up at his younger brother and smirked, he was about to say something when little Rin ran to Inuyasha.

"Where is my mommy?" she pleaded "I want to see my mommy!"

Inuyasha had miscalculated how far he was from the group when he realized that Kikyou must have felt the demonic aura because he could sense her, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome coming his way. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to catch the scent of the youngest miko.

He watched his older brother tense slightly, then slowly look down at Rin, then back over to the direction that the scent was coming from. Inuyasha saw the immediate fear growing in Sesshomarous' eyes, fear of being turned away. It was a terrible fear that seemed to be burdening his entire body. Yep, he missed Kagome.

It was Rin who saw them first, but the moment Sango locked eyes with Sesshomarou, she was ready to kill. The young demon slayer pulled out her sword and charged at the demon, she wanted to see him die for hurting her friend. Miroku was right behind her, staff in hand, prepared to kill the bastard. Kagome and Kikyou were slightly behind the rest of the group, but Kagome had noticed her friends draw their weapons, so she and Kikyou ran to catch up.

Sango struck at Sesshomarou, she had missed the first two time, but the third, she struck his side with her sharp blade, causing him to double over, and little Rin to run to his side.

"Daddy!" she screamed, then looking to Sango and Miroku, she cried: "Onegeii, don't hurt my daddy!"

Kagome had heard Rins' screams and picked up her pace. 'Is he really here? What are they doing to him? Am I going to make it in time?' her thoughts were racing.

Inuyasha tried to talk his friends out of killing Sesshomarou, but to no avail, they wanted him dead for hurting Kagome.

Sesshomarou had pushed Rin away from him to keep her from getting hurt, he couldn't lose both of them, not when he had already lost is mate. Four blows to his body later and the great youkai lord was on his knees, blood rushing everywhere, he looked over to Inuyasha, who he had pushed away earlier and spook, though his words were pained by his broken body.

"Tell Kagome that I'm sorry and I love her more than I love my own life, take care of Rin for me, onegeii, don't let my angel see me like this, don't let her see just how weak I am, just…just…tell her…tell her that I …I…I love her, and that she was my world, I will wait for her, if it takes all…eternity." his head dropped along with his body, he was shaking, but not just from the loss of blood, but the sobs that now racked his body.

"Tell her goodbye, utsukushii for me, onegeii little brother, tell her for me…"

Little did he know that Kagome had been standing just behind one of the trees and had heard every word that her lover had spoken. Tears ran down her pale cheeks, her lover had let himself be tormented when he could have fought back, he did all of this for her.

"She will be so much happier without me around…I just know it." Sesshomarou was running out of time, he looked up at Sango and spook quietly: "Kill me. I don't want my angel to suffer anymore, onegeii, kill me, my life means nothing without her in it, I want to die. Kill me."

That was all she wanted to hear.

"Shut up." her words were stern but very loving.

"Mommy!" Rin screamed

"Don't you ever say that I would be happier if you were dead, I couldn't live knowing that you died because of me."

She reached out to stroke his tear and blood stained cheek.

"I love you, you mean everything to me, all I ask of you is an apology, and I heard what you told Inuyasha, yes koi, I forgive you." she smiled taking his hand in her own she leaned down and kissed his lips.

The moment their lips touched, a soft blue light enveloped her body and without hesitation, enveloped his as well. Within moments the blood on his body began to disappear. He opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful angel.

"Arigato, utsukushii. I love you…come back home…onegeii…" with those last words, he fainted and fell onto her chest, she wiped away her tears and smiled, looking up at Inuyasha.

"Can you carry him, back to the hut, I will need to finish cleaning his wounds, and I am sure Rin is hungry." she looked over at Rin "ne?"

The little girl smiled with delight. "Momma, are you gonna come back home with us when daddy is all better?"

Kagome smiled at the small child, she was rather smart for her age.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."


	15. Healing His Wounds, Mending Her Heart

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them…..**

**A/N: wow, its been a long time you guys! Gomen for not updating sooner, I had extreme writers block, even now, I'm not sure how this chappie is going to go, but that's ok! Thank you guys so much for all the review, I heart ya'll muchly! Well I think its time that I tell you guys that this story is going to be rather long, and thanks to my girl((Brit)) I have decided to do a sequel! So don't worry this fic isn't quite over yet, so please keep reviewing and keep reading, and I will keep updating, or at least I will try!**

**Ja minna**

**Pt**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 15: Healing his wounds and mending her heart….**

Sesshomarou awoke to his angel staring at him, her chocolate eyes were full of concern, but he could she so much love there waiting in the wings of those beautiful eyes.

She was so perfect.

Kagome had been staring at her lover for two hours now, and she had no intention of leaving him anytime soon. She had left for about fifteen minutes to prepare some food for Rin and the others, then she had hurried back to her injured lover in hopes of being the first thing he saw when he awoke from his slumber.

Inuyasha had been checking on the two of them for awhile now, really only to make sure Kagome didn't need anything, he already knew about her and Sesshomarou, so there was no point in really keeping an eye on them, he was hurt and she was tired, what could really come of that?

Kagome gently rubbed a warm cloth along his side, drawing a soft, but audible moan from his soft lips.

"Gomen, koi." she said, honesty instilled into her voice now. He smiled and nodded, giving a silent 'I know' to her worried face. She stroked the side of his pale cheek and allowed her fingers to intertwine with his silvery hair. She smiled at the blush that quickly formed across his cheeks, leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

He reached out for her hand.

"Onegeii, don't leave me…" his words seemed rather desperate right now but that was ok with her.

"I'll be right back, ne?"

"Ok, just please hurry back, I don't like it when you're not with me…"

"I know, that's why I am going to hurry back for you, ok, will you be ok for the next few minutes?"

"Yes utsukushii, that's ok." he smiled as she walked away, he decided that his question of apology was now ready to be brought out. The moment she stepped back in the door, he looked up at her and asked her a very important question that could either make them or break them, one of the two.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just wondering, I want you to come back home, but only if that's what you want."

"The world doesn't revolve around me."

"Mine does."

She kissed his lips softly. " I love you."

"……"

" I love you too utsukushii, and I always will."

She kissed his forehead and told him to sleep tight and that she would have the chance to sleep beside him that night that was incredibly sweet and caring, very unmanly like, but that was ok.

She leaned up and kissed her lips and whispered good night.

"So is everything between us ok now? I mean, am I allowed into your castle.?" she asked

"Our castle, its going to be our castle."

"I love you…"

"I love you too utsukushii."

**A/N: Gomen this is really short, but its like 3 am here and I am so tired, so please update and I promise the next chappter will have more info in it!**

**Please review!**

**Ja**

**PT**


	16. Troubled Thoughts on True Love

**Disclaimer: like I said I don't own them…..darn…..**

**A/N: OoOoOo well guys its been awhile and I think that I am gonna try to write you guys more chapters, gomen for the wait, I have been working lately and I haven't had much time to write or, for that matter, even think about writing….well here ya go, the next chapter, I am hoping this will be longer, but who knows….lol….well please read and review((as always)) and many thanks to my faithful reviewers((and newbies!)), you guys kick mad ass(((oooo I said a bad word, go me! lol))**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 16: Troubled Thoughts on True Love**

Sesshomarou healed rather quickly with the assistance of Kagome and the rest of the gang. At first, he had hated the thought of having anyone other than his angel tend to his wounds, but in time, he found that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha only wanted to help. Kikyou trained with Kagome for an hour each day, working with her to build her miko powers. It seemed that every day Kagome became stronger than the day before, she was able to heal her lover, without harming herself. Sesshomarou was very proud of her, he was proud of what she had become, and what she was becoming.

His angel, well, not really is. You see, he never got the chance to formally ask her to be is lifelong mate, so she wasn't truly his yet. Yet being the big word in that phrase. He had every intention of asking her to be his once they returned to the castle, he wanted to ask her now, but a slight fear of rejection and a major lack of privacy eliminated that thought.

Kagome sat starring off into space, her lover was changing, she was noticing the behavior and attitude change, he seemed nicer to everyone there, but she had to wonder if this 'niceness' was going to last once they left. Her thoughts led her back to the night that he had sent her away, then back to the day she overheard him say that his life meant nothing unless she was in it too.

"_Kill me. I don't want my angel to suffer anymore, onegeii, kill me, my life means nothing without her in it, I want to die. Kill me."_

Those words meant more than anything to her, the only question was, did he mean them. Yes, he had been on the verge of death when he spook those words, maybe they had just been some strange kind of plea, but just the thought of him laying there on the ground, covered in blood, for her made her heart start to pound.

'I know I love him, and I know he loves me, but how much, could he truly not live without me? Were his words true? Was giving him my virginity worth it?'

"Enough questions." she spook aloud back at her mind, that last question had made her want to hit herself.

"Of course it was worth it, all of this was worth it." she looked up when a shadow covered the sunlight that had been shining in her face.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"Um, what's up? Is something wrong?" her words were quiet, she didn't want to disturb her sleeping lover.

"I think I should be asking you that, you seem stressed, what's the matter? Are you ok, is it about Sesshomarou?"

She starred at him for a moment 'grrr, why so many questions? doesn't he have something else to do other than bug me?'

"Nothing, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"What all is going to happen once Sesshomarou, Rin and I return to the castle."

"What do you mean, aren't the two of you going to mate…umm…officially?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Oh." well that definitely answered his question.

"Don't be worried, my brother loves you, trust me on that one, ne?"

"I know he loves me, but how much, Inuyasha, how much does he love me, he sent me away from his damn castle the minute I tried to help you, how much does he love me!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha just starred at her as tears began to form in her chocolate hued orbs that held so much love and yet so much fear. His heart broke to see her like this, he knew his brother loved her, but how much was something that perhaps everyone wanted to know, especially now that all of the others((save Sesshomarou)) had joined Inuyasha in watching the young miko cry.

During all this however, no one other than Kikyou had noticed that Sesshomarou was awake and had heard every word. Kikyou sat across from him, her eyes not leaving his slightly pale face.

"Stop pouting." she said sternly, this whiny little demon was getting on her nerves.

"She's right and you know it, that's what is bugging you now, you know she's right and that is driving you insane. You love her, you know that, and I know that. Your only problem is that she doesn't know how much you care. She knows that you love her, or else you wouldn't have asked her to return to the castle with you, but have you ever told her just how much she means to you? It seems to me as though you have told everyone else but her."

"…"

"No wonder the girl is going crazy, do you even care that she is out there crying because of you? You are the reason she wakes up in the morning, is she yours? Would you die if you lost her? Are you brave enough to ask her to become your mate, to ask her to bare your children? Do you love her that much, and if you do, can you prove it?"

Her words stunned him, he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to respond to that, his answer to all of that…well lets just say he knew his answer, his problem, could he tell Kagome all of the things that he was about to tell the miko sitting in front of him, would he be able to say all of this twice. Well it wasn't a lot, but the meaning behind one word would mean the world to his angel, now if only he could get that damn word out.

'Here goes nothing' he thought, getting up to go and find Kagome.

**A/N: Muhahahahahaha I left you guys a cliffy, well this chappie is longer, but don't worry I'm not so mean that I would stop there, so have no fear((like I said before)) this fic is NOT over, so no one has to worry, ne? Well minna, please review, I hope you liked this chappie!**

**Ja**

**PT**


	17. Confessions of an Honest Lover

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own them, so please don't sue me…**

**A/N: ooo I really need to update, I'm sorry I haven't been writing for you guys! I am such a horrible person, this chappie might be short, but that's b/c I'm still in the middle of writers block((along with my friend EG grrr damn writers block is a disease I tell ya!)) well enough of my complaining, thanks for all the reviews and here goes another chappie!**

**Ja minna,**

**Pt**

**Chapter 17: Confessions of an Honest Lover**

Sesshomarou went outside, his golden orbs scanning the grounds for his Angel.

'Where is she? Why can't that darn girl ever stay where I leave her?'… 'Because she's stubborn.' his own conscious answered that one.

He walked over to a tree in which Inuyasha had conveniently perched himself, looking up at his little brother, he thought about Kagome and why she had stayed by the half demons side all that time. 'Its obvious, she wants to take care of everybody.' he thought.

"Is there a reason why you are starring at the tree like that? I mean, did it, well I don't know…threaten you?"

Inuyasha's young voice shook Sesshomarou from his thoughts.

"No I was thinking you fool."

"Sure…what exactly do you want, I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't stand around here for nothing, what do you want this time?"

Sesshomarou met the prying eyes of his younger brother.

"Where is she?"

"Is that really all you came out here for? You must have something better to do other than stand beneath a tree and daydream."

"I said where is she?" Sesshomarou allowed his voice to get a bit louder, he knew that would make Inuyasha keep quite.

"She went down to the lake, she said she wanted to be alone, so I'm thinking that's where she is now."

"Arigato."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes 'My brother is an idiot, when will he just tell her?' he leaned back onto an adjacent branch and looked down at the dojo, he could see Sango and Miroku, well Sango beating Miroku up, but that seemed rather normal now. Looking farther to his left, his eyes landed on the object of his affection, Kikyou. She seemed to feel him starring at her, for her eyes shot up to meet his loving gaze, and she smiled as she began to make her way towards a certain tree in which a certain hanyou was in.

Kagome had made herself rather comfortable in the small spring, Inuyasha had called it a lake, so she had left for that spot thinking that it would be overly huge. Much to her liking, it was a small hot spring. 'Perfect.' she had thought

Her senses went crazy for a moment, the scent of a youkai was all around her. She closed her eyes, for she knew exactly whom that scent belonged to. The moment she opened her eyes, she looked down at the water and her heart jumped, her soft brown eyes were met with blazing golden orbs.

"Sesshomarou."

"Kagome."

"What are you doing out here, you should be resting." she looked up at his tall figure, he had her towel in his arms and held it out for her.

"Don't worry, I won't peek." he teased, waiting for her to get out of the hot springs. She did as she was silently instructed to do, wrapping the towel around her tiny body, she looked up at the youkai looking down at her.

"Why did you come here, what do you need?"

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Kagome…I…I…"

'I have to tell her this now or else I am never going to be able to do this…if I don't tell her how I feel, I might lose her forever.'

"What is it koi?" her deep brown orbs searched for some type of answer in his eyes, desperate to know what was wrong.

"Sesshomarou, you know you can tell me anything, I'm always here to listen."

"Demo, will you always be here period?"

"Nani?" yep that got her attention

"Will you promise me that you'll never leave, that you'll always be by my side, no matter what may happen? Can you say that you will always want to be with me, a full blooded demon, do you trust me enough to stay with me forever?"

"I think I should be asking you all of that." she smirked, knowing full well that it drove him crazy, she knew a lot about him.

"Answer me. Onegeii."

"Yes, Sesshomarou. I promise to always be by your side, even if nothing but a friendship is holding us together." the end of her sentence tugged at his heart.

'Ok Sesshomarou, its now or never!'

"Kagome, will you…will you be my mate? Will you love me the way I love you, will you be willing to bare my children? Will you put up with my quirks and still love me for them? Will you return with me to the castle and become the Lady of the West? Is that what you would want?"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Is that what you want Sesshomarou? Do you truly want me to be your mate? Do you really want that? Do you really want me?"

"Yes. More than anything else in the world, Utsukushii. I love you."

She couldn't fight the tears that streamed down her flushed cheeks.

"Answer me koi." he said wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Hai, my love." she said as she leaned up to kiss her mate-to-be.

**Translations:**

**Demo: But**

**Nani: What?**

**Hai: Yes**

**A/N: nope this isn't the end, and its not a cliffy((surprise surprise, ne?)) I hope you guys like this chappie, I will try and update as soon as I can, but once school starts, I will probably be able to write more often b/c I won't be at work as much as I am now!**

**Ja minna **

**pt **


	18. Going to the Castle With Friends

**Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own them….darn**

**A/N: no, this isn't the end of the fic. They still have to return to the castle. There will be a sequel to this((once school starts on August 24, I will have so much more thoughts and I will be able to write more)) so I hope you guys will like that as much as you seem to like this one, thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are the best! Mucho kudos for you!**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 18: Going To the Castle…. with Friends**

Sesshomarou and Kagome spent the night together in the hot springs. Shippo had just 'happened' by them long enough to make sure Kagome was ok with Sesshomarou being there, well that was obvious. Shippo had then returned to the group and told Inuyasha that Sesshomarou was with her and she was all smiles.

Inuyasha grinned 'So the old fool as finally fessed up to his true feelings…its about time…' he looked down at Shippo and smiled((a/n wow that's a first, ne?)) "Thanks Shippo."

Back at the hot springs Kagome was resting in her lovers arms. He shook her gently to wake her from her calm slumber.

"Kagome, koi?"

"Hai my lord?"

"Sesshomarou." he growled softly

"Sesshomarou." she murmured in return.

"When would you like to become my mate, officially?"

"Nani?"

"Do you want the joining to be at our castle, or elsewhere?"

"The castle will do fine, koi." she looked down "Demo, may I ask something of you?"

"You are the Lady of the West, you may ask me anything."

"Would you allow Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo to come along? I have known them since the moment I came here and they are all like family to me."

"What of Kikyou?"

"I don't know if she would want to come, but her as well, if it was her wish."

"Yes, koi. If you want them there, then they are perfectly welcome. My servants will treat them with respect I can assure you of that."

"Arigato, my love." she leaned up and kissed his lips before slipping into another peaceful sleep.

_**Two Weeks Later…..**_

Ithica, one of Sesshomarou's best maids was instructed to be Kagome's dress maker and the one to do her hair. She was a In youkai, as was Sesshomarou and Inuyasha. Tall and proud, fair of skin, but one big difference, most demons had dark, evil looking eyes, or some shade of brown eyes. But Ithica had eyes that were as blue as the sea, eyes that could pierce through your soul.

"Lady Ithica?"

"Just Ithica my Lady, you are about to become the Lady of the West, there is no reason for you to feel the need to had 'lady' in front of my name." she smiled "What is it my Lady?"

Kagome smiled. "How long have you known my lord?"

"Since I was but a child, my mother and father died many years ago, as did his, so since he was older, he took me in. Oddly, he treats his servants very nicely compared to how he used to act…before you came."

"Let me ask you something, my Lady."

"Go on, Ithica."

"Are you ready to join with my lord? Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I am ready, and yes I am very nervous, but once I am allowed to see him again, I'm sure I will me just fine."

Ithica smiled.

"I am glad, he truly has changed since you came into his life."

"I know…"

About that time Sango walked in, holding little Rin's hand.

"Mama!" the little girl cried "You're so beautiful, Papa will be so happy to see you like this."

Sango was on the verge of tears.

"You've been like my sister, and now, its as though you are all grown up, joining with the Lord of the Western Lands…no that's not something I would've ever expected to happen, but I am so happy that it did, just to see you so happy."

"My Lady."

"Yes Ithica?"

"Lady Kikyou and Lord Inuyasha have come."

"Good, then we can get the show on the road!" her terminology had them all looking at her strangely. "Gomen, lets hurry and get things started!"

They understood that.

**A/N: Nope, still not the end, since I can no longer write to each of you individually, I am just going to say thank you guys so much and I hope you like this chapter, there is more to come, I promise!**

**Ja**

**PT **


	19. Sad Goodbyes and the Beginning of Battle

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them.**

**A/N: hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait, I have had more work in my junior year then I thought I would. So please forgive me, I am going to try to write more often, but I don't know how well that will work, so please bare with me! Thanks to all my reviewers! And I hope you guys like this chappie just as much as you liked the previous ones!**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 19: Sad Goodbyes and the Beginning of a Battle**

It was a bright, cool day. The sun shown over the castle with such a warmth that it seemed all of the servants and lords alike had began to notice.

Sesshomarou had not been seen the whole day. He was in his chambers, preparing for the ceremony that would be taking place in the next few hours. His heart fluttered lightly and he smiled as he looked out the window to the gardens. Kagome had requested gardens in the palace, and now there were three of them for her to walk freely in.

He sighed as thoughts of the young women lightened his head. 'She has made such a change here, they all love her, even Rin has opened up more than ever, she no longer fears the outside world as she once did. I truly don't know if I could ever live without her…'

A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter."

"Well well if my brother hasn't sharpened up his looks after all…" Inuyasha smiled at his older brother, he knew full well, that if it wasn't for Kagome, Sesshomarou would've killed him for that remark. 'She really has calmed him down.' he thought.

"Hmph, if you think so." Sesshomarou hid his slight anger, he wasn't about to ruin his joining. Today was going to remain perfect, no matter what happened.

Inuyasha was about to say something when Miroku came barging in.

"My lord, the castle is under attack!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still in her dressing room when a sharp knock came at her door. Ithica went to open it and the moment there was the slightest crack Sesshomarou pushed it the rest of the way open.

"Where is she?" he growled at the Inuyoukai servant in front of him. She was about to open her mouth when Kagome rounded the corner of the blocked off dressing area, a worried look filled her eyes when she saw the rage in her lovers face.

"What's wrong?" she hushed her voice, in fear of what had angered him so much. "What's going on?"

He looked at her, she was so beautiful. 'No I am not going to let this ruin our joining day, I will not.' he reassured himself, bringing his eyes to her fully now, he walked to his lover, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"We are under attack."

Her expression changed, as did her calm demeanor, her eyes darkened and looked to him for more information. When he looked away she angered a bit.

"By who!"

He grimaced, he didn't want her to worry so much, but then again, she was just as angry as she was worried.

"By Naraku, well not him but his old allies, they are attacking because they know he was destroyed, and now, I suppose they want revenge." he tried to keep calm, holding her still to calm her as well.

"How many?" she asked, her inner miko flaring at this issue.

"At least five hundred, maybe more."

She snatched away from him, and stormed to the window over looking the gardens, 'Well they haven't gotten that far yet.' she looked to the northern window and her heart dropped. Demons and humans alike stood at the gates, fighting and killing anything that stood in their way. From a distance she heard a familiar voice.

"Wind scar!"

'Inuyasha….' her heart worried now that he was the only one out there with any power to destroy them.

Sesshomarou noticed the heart broken look on her face and turned to leave.

"My lord." Ithica chimed in "Where are you going?"

He sighed. "To defend my castle." with that he walked to Kagome, pulling her into his embrace and gently kissing her lips. He pulled away and watched as a lone tear made its way down her now paling face. He leaned down and kissed it away.

"Don't you dare follow me, should I not return…"

"NO!"

She cut him off.

"Please, please don't say that. You will return to me, you have to…you…you just have to…" tears now poured from her sad brown eyes. He tightened his grip on her tiny body.

"I cannot promise you that. I do not know what will happen." his face softened "I love you, Kagome, I will love you forever, should I not return."

At that moment, Ithica saw something she was sure was a vision, or a dream. Tears slipped from the great demons eyes as she sobbed into his chest. Ithica turned and walked out the door, knowing it was best for those two to be alone.

Kagome looked at him, raising a hand to gently wipe away his tears, he pulled her up as she did to catch her in another chaste kiss.

"Aishiteru." he said, looking out the window "Please be safe." she nodded, grabbing his hand as he turned to leave.

"Aishiteru, Sesshomarou. I always will." she looked into his eyes, setting them in stone for her own heart to remember forever, should the unthinkable happen. His clawed hand stroked her cheek and he smiled at her.

"Goodbye my love."

"Good….goodbye, Sesshomarou." she faltered as he walked out the door.

'Please don't die.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomarou made his way to the field in front of his castle. He looked to Inuyasha and nodded to the half demon. He was stronger than he used to be. Sesshomarou looked to the castle window, seeing his love looking down to him, a fearful look on her face. He nodded to her and she returned it to him with a smile.

'At least if I die out here, I will have her smile to remember forever.' his mind spoke to him and he smirked. "This has ruined my joining day." He raised Tokijin and closed his eyes, seeing Kagome in his mind. 'I love you Kagome.'

"Dragon Strike!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ooooo I left you guys a major cliffy, I was going to make this part of the sequel, but I figured I would put it in the original! Please review, and thanks for all of my other reviewers, I can't name you anymore, but you know who you are! You rock!**

**Much love**

**PT**


	20. A Heart's Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own them….sniff sniff**

**A/N: Gomen nasai minna! I haven't updated in SOOO long! Please forgive me! I want to thank you guys SO much for all the reviews! Ya'll rock! I love you guys to death!**

**Ja ne **

**pt**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 20: A Hearts' Desire**

Kagome starred half heartedly into the mirror. Her lover had forbidden her to follow him to battle, and now she was left standing in her room. Fear shook her once more.

'What's going to happen? He will come back for me…won't he?'

She walked cautiously to the window over looking her beautiful gardens. Her mind took her back to a fond memory.

Flashback

"What would you have me do? You say this palace has no peacefulness, so what do you believe would change that!"

Sesshomaru's voice rang out clear as the midnight sky above the two.

"…"

"That's exactly what I thought, you continue to say things when you have no idea what you want to do about it."

Kagome sighed. She hated fighting with him, but it was just another one of his quirks. He was always right. No matter what…well that was until now.

"Gardens."

"Nani?"

"You heard me, I said gardens. Plow a garden right below this room's balcony. Gardens are peaceful."

"Keh."

She giggled. 'And he thinks that he and Inuyasha have _nothing_ in common…'

"I don't like gardens."

"It is your palace. Do as you please."

Kagome walked out of the room before she said anything that would make him even more angry.

The next morning, Kagome got out of bed, surprised that she couldn't find Lord Sesshomaru or any of his personal servants anywhere in the castle.

"Maybe he killed them." 'Ha, yea right. Sesshomaru isn't even that bad.' her mind retorted

She bumped into Ithica, who, as always, had a smile plastered across her face. Kagome smiled at the young girl.

"What has gotten you into such a good mood?"

Ithica smiled.

"Come outside Milady."

Kagome followed the girl closely, not wanting to be separated from her just yet. Ithica led her to an inner set of gates and stopped.

"Go on." she said sweetly

"What's back there?"

"Something you will like, no go on." the servant giggled as Kagome gave her a confused look.

'She can be so strange sometimes…'

The miko looked up and felt as though the wind was knocked from her. She starred straight ahead, awestruck at what her eyes were showing her.

'He didn't.' her mind questioned

'He did…he really did.'

"Gar..Gardens." she spoke, though her voice wasn't even above a whisper.

"Hai, what do you think? Will this suit you?"

She looked around, there were three, three beautiful gardens, all of them filled with flowers. There was a small Koi Pond in the center one, the one that was just below her window was the most extravagant.

'And he wants to know if this will suit me!'

Tears glided down her blushing face as she ran into his arms. He smiled at her.

"Anything to make you happy, Koibito."

End Flashback

She was outright sobbing now. Her mind raced with fear.

'What if he dies? What if he's hurt? What if he's captured?'

Yet she couldn't go to him, he ordered her to stay there, and that was where she was stuck. Her guards wouldn't even let her out the door. She wrapped her tiny fingers around the Shikon No Tama and closed her eyes.

'Please don't let him die.'

'Is that what you want? For his life to be spared?'

'No, not just him, everyone. I want everyone to live.'

A cold breeze hit Kagome's chest like a rock. She shuddered.

"Do you love him with all of your being?"

Her deep brown orbs snapped open. 'Who the hell is in here?'

Her eyes scanned the room until she found the origin of that voice. A woman. Long jet black hair, much like her own. She wasn't all that tall, about Kagome's height. The only real difference were her eyes. Deep cerulean blue. Those eyes held some unknown emotion. They were frighteningly beautiful.

"Who…who are you?" Kagome tripped over her words.

"Watashi wa, Reikka desu."

The woman smiled at Kagome.

"I am Sesshomaru's mother."

"What is this presence?" Sesshomaru spoke aloud, though it was meant for himself. Inuyasha looked at his older brother. There was a long cut across his cheek bone, obscuring his normally 'perfect' features. Inuyasha sighed. 'Kagome is going to kill him.'

"Inuyasha!"

'That voice?'

"Inuyasha!"

'Kikyou? No, please no?'

"Kikyou, why are you here? I told you to stay away!" Inuyasha's voice was harsh, but his pain was mostly the cause. She gave him a soft smile.

"It is time. The angel has awoken."

"Nani?" the brothers called in unison.

The dead miko laughed. "You will see soon, right now, lets destroy these fools."

"Hai."

"What are you talking about? Your words aren't making any sense!" Kagome's anger spiked her words. 'This woman is nuts, wait, isn't she supposed to be…dead…'

"You must listen to me, Kagome-chan. You are the Angel of Life and Death. Should you decline your position, you will lose everything that is dear to you."

Yep, that got her attention.

"What does being the 'Angel of Life and Death' mean?"

"You send the dead to their rightful place. Whether in heaven or hell. You will become my predecessor. The little one, Rin, will be yours."

"What does that mean for me?"

"You will die."

"…"

"Demo, do not fear, you will only die once, then you and those with whom your heart is near too, shall be immortal."

"Oh. How will I die?"

"I will take your soul. You will feel the pain of death, just like any other mortal would, however you will be summoned back into this world very quickly. Once this battle is over, I will train you."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"However, you mustn't join with my son just yet."

"Doushite!"

"In your training you will be traveling a lot, until you have earned your full powers. You will be able to see him, but you must not become his mate officially. Not just yet."

The young miko couldn't hide her blush.

"And how do you define, officially?"

Reikka smiled. "I already know what the two of you have done, he hasn't placed a commitment mark on you yet. Only a scent mark."

"What's a.."

"A commitment mark is after your joining, he will bite you neck, on the left side."

"Oh."

"So, when are you going to um…you know…kill me.?"

"You sound unsure."

"What should I sound like, you're going to kill me, should I be excited?"

"No, just prepared. Are you?"

"If it is to save those I love, then yes, I am."

"Good. Kikyou has told them."

"Nani?"

"She knows that you were to be awoken today. She has been to the netherworld before, she knows what the feeling of completeness is. She will truly be complete when this is over."

"I'm glad."

The demoness smiled at the young miko. 'No wonder he is in love with her, she is stunning.' she thought softly.

"Everything will be ok."

"Hai." Kagome walked to Reikka and smiled. "I trust you."

**Translations:**

**Nani- What?**

**Koiishii- Darling, lover, yah, you get the idea**

**Koibito- Sweetheart**

**Watashi wa, Reikka desu: I am Reikka the desu makes it proper**

**Doushite: Why in short**

**Hai- Yes**

**A/N: you know the drill PLEASE REVIEW! Lol the next chapter will be up in a little while, so no worries! I hope you liked this chappie!**

**Ja ne**

**pt**


	21. The Angel of Life and Death

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own 'em…..**

**A/N: I had to keep writing, I couldn't stop were I did, so I wrote you another chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 21: Angel of Life and Death**

They were losing.

Sesshomaru was badly wounded, as was Inuyasha and Miroku. Yet none of the men were willing to give up. Sesshomaru and his men were fighting for Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were fighting for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

'We can't lose.' Inuyasha's mind raced along with his heart beat. Sesshomaru had saved his life quite a few times already.

"Kagome would be devastated if you died."

Which of course translated into:

"If I have the chance to save you, and I let you die, that woman is going to kill me."

He smiled. 'Sesshomaru really does love her.'

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood back to back, it was the safest way to fight so many enemies. Suddenly, without any type of warning, a strange pinkish blue light enveloped the castle. There was such outstanding power eliminating from the palace walls that Sesshomaru thought the place would be blown to pieces.

"Kami no, please tell me she's ok." he breathed, Inuyasha over heard him, and in a comforting manor added "Something probably came after her, so she purified it to no return, no worries she can take care of herself."

"Stunning."

That was all Reikka could say. The once young rather scrawny miko, had transformed. Curves adorned her body in all the right places. Her hair went slightly past her bottom. And her eyes. Oh her eyes, those cerulean blue orbs that could deny you passage to heaven or hell.

She wore a kimono, or rather a very low-cut kimono. White fabric embroidered with midnight blue designs. The cut in the front slunk down to just past her breasts, showing off her newly filled out form. It reached her feet, but on the right side, there was a slit that ran from the very bottom to the base of her thigh. Revealing yes, absolutely beautiful, defiantly.

Kagome looked up and met Reikka's eyes. The woman bowed to Kagome, which caught her by surprise.

"Tenshi-sama."

Kagome gasped softly. This was going to take a while to get used to. She was about to speak when she felt something seemingly stab her heart, though she knew nothing was there. 'Something's wrong her mind screamed. Something is wrong with Sesshomaru!'

She walked to the window and her eyes widened in horror.

"So much death." she spoke softly "It isn't fair."

"You can stop it Kagome-sama."

"How?" she honestly didn't know how.

"Go to him, go to Sesshomaru. Go to Inuyasha. The need your help. Once you are there, what you need to do will come to you. I promise."

"If you say so. Demo where will you be?"

"I will be watching over you from the netherworld. Kikyou will help you right now, I will come back for you when the time is right to begin your training." she smiled "Be careful. You are extremely powerful. You will understand that extent very soon."

With that the demoness disappeared into thin air. 'How odd.' Kagome thought as a smile fell over her sweet face.

"Koiishii, I am coming to help you, onegeii, wait for me."

She ran down the many flights of stairs that were in the castle until she reached the ground floor. Seeing wounded soldiers being brought in, she quickened her pace. 'Kami, tell me he's ok.'

She walked out onto the battlefield, in no time she had been jumped by none other than Kikyou.

"I'm so happy, you are alright, Tenshi-sama."

Kagome smiled, the miko really was a good person, especially now that she was free from Naraku's evil grasp.

"Where are they?" Kagome questioned, taking a more serious tone.

"Follow me, I will take you to them."

It wasn't long before Kagome could see her lover's back. He was caked in blood, as was Inuyasha. The battle was wearing them out, and it was beginning to show. 'They're getting weaker.' she thought worriedly.

That's when it happened. A young bull demon coming full speed, spear in hand, at Sesshomaru. Her heart began to pound, as if telling her to go to him. 'I must save him.' she thought. In less then a second she had taken off, running full speed so to beat the bull demon that was charging at her love.

An Angel and a Bull…needless to say

The Angel won.

She reached Sesshomaru just in time for him to get a look at her face, anger, along with terror welled up in those sunrise colored orbs. Until the bull demon struck her from behind. His love collapsed weakly into his chest, heaving now to keep her breath. A strike of his poison claws and the demon was dead. But there were a lot more coming their way.

She felt pain, as though she had been punched in the back, but nothing more, it had knocked the wind out of her. She sensed more demons coming, Sesshomaru clutched her to his chest, tears streaking is bloody cheeks. His sadness was terrifying.

It was a snake demon, she could sense it in her head, it was as though she could see it, without even looking at it. The snake demon went to strike Sesshomaru, who evidently thought his love to be dead (a/n: which in a way she is, angels are neither living nor dead in this story). She closed her eyes as the aura of the demon fell upon them, it went to strike. Sesshomaru clenched his fists holding his love tighter, his eyes closed tightly, waiting for the blow. That blow, however, never came.

The demon lord opened his eyes at the lack of heat in his arms. There she was. An Angel. Her wings spread out, surrounding the two of them in pure white light. Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyou, Miroku and all of the other demons, both good and bad, looked upon the Angel. She was a sight to behold.

'It can't be…' his mind challenged, but his heart knew the truth. 'It is…its my Kagome.'

Sensing his aura flare slightly, more towards passion and happiness than anything else. She turned to meet those relief filled golden orbs.

His heart stopped.

'Those eyes…it can't be…'

She closed her eyes, smiling at him and turning away.

"It's alright Koiishii, I am going to protect all of you now." her confidence was radiating from her body.

"Utsukushii"

"I know." she smiled to herself.

'She really is the Angel that was in my dreams of late. She is… my mother's…my mother's predecessor. My Kagome…iie, My Angel.'

She closed her eyes and her body took on a soft glow. Her power seeped into her words as she spoke to her enemies.

"I am the Angel of Life and Death. You have caused much turmoil on this land. Now you shall pay for your sins."

Everything was white. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to shield their overly sensitive eyes from the light, Sango and Miroku huddled behind Kirara along with Shippo and Kikyou. When the light faded, all that was left were the bodies of Sesshomaru's fallen soldiers. They all looked to Kagome who was kneeling beside a young warrior, he couldn't have been over fifty years old (a/n: he's practically a kid, Sesshy is like 500 something ya know!). She let her head drop and glass tears graced her heavenly face.

"Too much death…" she hissed as a pink glow enveloped her and the young soldier. The glow soon spread over the rest of the fallen and when Kagome opened her eyes, the charcoal gray eyes of the young soldier were starring back at her.

"Arigato, Tenshi-sama."

Random thanks and blessings were heard among the soldiers. Kagome looked back to her love and her closest friends. She was weak.

'I over did it that time…gomen ne Reikka, I had to…'

'I know.' the voice in her head cut her off. She smiled at her lover before softly calling his name.

"Sesshomaru."

Then her world went faded to black.

**Translations:**

**Tenshi-sama- Angel **

**Arigato- thanks**

**Iie- no**

**Demo-but**

**A/N: sorta kinda a cliffy, but its not a MAJOR one! Thanks for reading as always and im glad you guys like my story! Please review!**

**Ja ne**

**pt**


	22. She Awakens

**Oh my goodness! I am SOOOO sorry its been so long since I've updated this story. I've had so many ideas for this but of course my pitiful piece of a computer just HAD to crash and well, lets just say I finally got everything fixed up. Thank you to ALL my readers- you guys are sooo nice and so many of you have given me great advice- thanks for reading!!! So here we go, on with the story!**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 22**

**She Awakens.**

"What time is it?"

He was shocked. No, floored would be the better word. For it had been one whole week since the battle in front of his fathers' castle. One whole week since is beloved became what she was now.

He stopped, mid thought.

'What exactly is she now? She referred to herself as the Angel of Life and Death, but…'

Ignoring the worried feeling in his heart, Sesshomaru decided that having her awake was far more important than pondering over what or who she was. All that could and would hopefully be explained in time.

"Sesshomaru?"

Snapping himself from his thoughts, he refocused his attention on the beautiful sight before him. She was paler than usual, her eyes weren't as bright as they had been that day on the battlefield…but that could be simply because of exhaustion.

"Hai, I'm here."

Deciding it would be best if he didn't ask any unnecessary questions, he took to comforting her with his presence instead.

"Yokatta…" Kagome paused long enough to regain her bearings. She was still rather weak, her soul felt rejuvenated but her body still felt weak.

'Well that's what I get for having my final growth spurt in like thirty seconds…' she thought briskly. 'All good things come with a price huh?'

"And what on earth are you smirking about Tenshi?"

Instantly angry at herself for temporarily forgetting that her lord was there, she recovered quickly.

"The great Lord Sesshomaru and his whole army was saved by a miko…a HUMAN miko…" she emphasized human adding her trademark smirk in behind it

"…oh how that must crush your ego…"

He couldn't help himself…the small outburst of laughter came without hesitation. He was calm around her; as he'd always been.

Now it was her turn to be shocked. Never. Not even once had he dared let her see him laugh out loud, and certainly not with the risk of the cracked open door behind him.

'Did I really make him like this? Is he so carefree because of me?' she wondered silently

He stopped laughing. The joy in the room was bringing life back into her gaze, and now he couldn't stop himself from asking questions that he had been dreading for seven whole days.

"Kagome…"

Here goes nothing.

"Can you tell me what happened to you that day, while everyone except for your guard was on the battlefield. Can you explain why you…" he hesitated "transformed?"

There it was. He had said it, and somehow the look in her bright eyes told him she had been waiting for him to bring it up the whole time. That look in her eyes spoke volumes to him, she had most definitely seen this one coming.

So why was she taking so long to answer?

Kagome took a calming breath to prepare herself for his reaction to her answer. There was this nagging fear in the back of her mind that either he wouldn't believe her, or he would push her away once more…and she simply couldn't handle that again.

"My Lord Sesshomaru,"

He cut in.

"My name, Kagome, just my name. You are to be mine still, incase you have forgotten." his smile didn't ease her worry as much as she had hoped it would.

"Sesshomaru, that day was to be our joining day. I knew you were angry that it was being interrupted and I automatically feared for your safety, as well as everyone else's. As you know, the Shikon No Tama has been returned to its original state for some time now, and without thinking I closed my hands around it and prayed for your safety, and everyone else's safety with all of my being. When I did this, I heard a voice, asking me if it was what I really wanted, and if I, a human miko really and truly loved you, a full blooded youkai."

She paused, catching her breath.

"Naturally I said yes. And then I realized the voice was in the room with me and I turned around to find myself faced by an amazingly beautiful woman…my Lord, she called herself your mother… and honestly I'm keen to believe her."

"What was her name?" he asked, tentatively. He was afraid now. He had known what his mother was, and he knew the reason why she had given her life so easily because of who and what she was. Terror enveloped him that his precious Kagome would have to do the same…that she would have to leave him too…

"Reikka."

The dog demons' breath caught in his throat. 'No…please…no…'

"She told me that if I was truly in love with you, and if it was truly my hearts desire to save you and all my friends then I would have to pay the price to protect everyone."

Kagome stopped, noting the way his eyes met hers with such terror filled within those golden depths. She wanted to ask him if he was okay, but he beat her to the punch.

"And what, if I may ask, was this 'price'?" the tension in his voice, which was also outlined with anger frightened her a little. 'What is he so worried about?' She stopped again, now because she realized just how bad what she was about to say was going to sound. Preparing herself for his terror and rage she pushed onward.

"My life."


	23. Explaining the Exchange

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER :D Thankies to all my reviewers && readers. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Loving the Youkai**

**Chapter 23**

**Explaining the Exchange**

"YOUR WHAT?!"

It would be a lie to say she wasn't expecting him to blow up. However she wasn't expecting it to be that darn terrifying.

"YOU GAVE YOUR LIFE TO SAVE ME AND YOUR DAMNED FRIENDS? ARE YOU INSANE? NONE OF US ARE WORTH YOUR LIFE!"

Kagome sat there. Frozen to her seat on the futon. She really hadn't expected him to be this angry…

She watched as he jumped up, knocking over the chair he had previously been seated in in the process, and storm over to the window; looking angrily out at the passing clouds as though they had committed some horrible wrong doing upon him. Choosing her moment, she continued on.

"So, Reikka took my life. It was very simple, no blood or anything gory… and I fell into darkness. I guess I was in the netherworld."

He still wasn't looking at her but she could tell by his body language that she had his attention.

"I was stopped at The Gates. I'm sure you've heard or read about them in your scrolls. Anyways, The Gates are the gates to Heaven or Hell. Reikka was there, waiting for me and instead of passing through The Gates and going left or right, I passed through and went straight. I felt her grip my hand and the next thing I know I'm back in the palace and nothing has changed except…well except for my appearance."

She paused this time to enjoy the fact that those sunrise colored eyes were now roaming quite approvingly over her newly developed body.

Hey we all need ego boosts every now and then right?

Feeling a little better about herself, she plowed on with her story. Keeping an eye on the fact that his eyes still hadn't left her form.

"So once I was back, and I had all my wits about me again, I felt this terrible pain in my chest…and I knew, I just knew that something was wrong with you. I simply knew that you needed help. I remember walking to the window and looking out, Reikka told me to go to you and knowledge that would help me help you would simply come to me as I needed it. She promised that she would return later to help with my training"

One of his perfectly arched eyebrows raised at the mention of training.

"So I went onto the field…and well you know what happened after that. I'm still not sure how I summoned that kind of energy to bring back all the dead and seriously wounded soldiers, but I'm simply glad I did."

Kagome stopped then. Deciding not to mention what Reikka had said about them not officially mating just yet. She still wanted to know that crazy womans' reasoning behind that. Looking up at Sesshomaru she noticed that he seemed to still be taking everything she had just told him into memory. He spoke up rather suddenly, causing her to jump from being startled.

"So my mother, the past Angel of Life and Death has passed her duties down to you. Are you staying here with the living or are you going to the netherworld with my mother?"

There was an iciness in his tone that she did not like one bit, but seeing how he seemed to have some knowledge of what his mother was, she chose to tactfully ignore it.

"Hai, I would assume that she has. Demo, I would like you to know, My Lord, that I have no intention of staying in the netherworld. My life and the man I love is here in the world of the living."

"That didn't stop her…" he said as he walked away, not once turning back to give an explanation or anything, but simply turning on his heels and marching out the door.

Awestruck, Kagome sat on the futon wondering what to do and what to say. Was there anything for her to say to someone who had obviously never let go of the fact that his mother had evidently left him? She needed answers and she needed them now.

"Reikka, I need to speak with you. Now."

Funny thing, having power.

A pale skinned woman with bright blue eyes appeared in front of Kagome and bowed slightly.

"Tenshi-sama." she said with a smile on her face "What is it that you need?"

"Did you leave Sesshomaru and his father when you realized what you were?"

There was and eerie silence that drove Kagome insane.

"Yes…and no, I had known what I was since I was of age. Sesshomaru's father knew what I was, which is why he already had my blessings to be with another woman. Dog demons need affection of the deepest and strongest kind to combat their angry and jumpy nature. Being the only one of our kind left, I had not the time to give him that. My leaving was for the best."

"Sesshomaru doesn't seem to think so."

"No…he never did. It was just before his father was killed that Inu No Taisho finally told Sesshomaru what I was and why I had left. That was my doing though, I had wanted him to be old enough to understand my reasons."

"Well he didn't and I don't think he does now either."

"Oh, I'm sure you're right…but right now I think what he's most afraid of is losing you the same way he lost me. I heard what he asked you, about if you were going to stay or not. Kagome I want you to know right now that I will never, ever ask you to stay in the netherworld. Your place is here with my son and Rin. Once I have trained you it will be up to you to train her and look after her, and your future children with my son."

"What is this training?"

"Character training. I must teach you to look into peoples' pasts' and see their faults and good moments and decide along with the mental help of Kami-sama who shall be sent where. The training is quite simple really, and I won't need to take you anywhere, I'll be with you internally so I can help you when you encounter people who are in need of your judgment."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, and I sensed you had been worrying about what I said about not officially mating my son just yet, I only met until you have had your first training experience. My request is for your benefit, for I am sure you want to be at the height of desirability for my son on your official mating night, and my dear, after that first training experience, I can assure you that you will be. It will make both you and my son extremely happy. I promise."

"Oh do you? And how can you be so sure?" Kagome's voice now held a smile and a laugh behind it, though her smile was rising to her eyes.

"Goodness child, how do you think Sesshomaru was conceived?"

That was all it took to not only convince Kagome to wait, but to knock the laugh she had been holding back out of her. Both her and Reikka shared the laughter and smiles before Kagomes' trainer spoke of time being short and that she mustn't linger too long in this world with the hallway door wide open. That statement snatching another grin from Kagome.

"The two of you will be fine, of this I am sure. I do not doubt that your first training experience will be soon, have your joining day spontaneously. Whenever you have your training experience, have your joining day. I promise you won't regret it."

"Okay, I'll remember that." Kagome said smiling waving a goodbye as Reikka seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"I really will remember that…" she thought out loud.

Unknown to Kagome, a young dog demon with very keen hearing had been standing just outside the door the entire time, catching a glimpse of his mother and hearing the whole conversation.

He smirked.

"I'll make sure you do."


End file.
